Crowned Hearts
by Blue Dragon X
Summary: Riku and Sora return to Destiny islands, but Riku finds himself in desperate need of companionship. Early work, complete, and will undergo editions.
1. Crowned Hearts Chapter One

Crowned Hearts Chapter 1  
  
By Blue Dragon

It had been a dark time, a difficult time, and a time full of tribulations, but all of the fighting had come to an end. The light of the restored worlds cascaded around him and for a split second, made him feel the least bit happy. The darkness closed in around him, and tried to choke him out, but his heart was too strong.

He blinked his platinum blue eyes through the darkness, and then too in a deep breath while tightening his grip.

Riku threw a glance at king Mickey, a fellow keyblade holder.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked the mouse of a king; taking a good look at the odds he was against. There were about 500 heartless and perhaps three Darksides.  
  
"We shall!" responded the king removing the Kingdom Key once more.  
  
In a quick movement, Riku withdrew the Oblivion for the left hand, and the Demon's Wing for the right.  
  
He took a good look at the cesspool of creatures that seemed to be daring them to advance. It was a frightening and dark sight.

"Geronimo!" He screamed as they charged into the bundle of darkness, slashing wildly, with a Thundaga spells here and there.  
  
"Pluto, wait!" Sora charged after the prancing dog, whose pursuit he had been looking forward to until now. After about three hours ours of running, Donald had almost died and Goofy had to lug the out-of-shape duck on his back. Only the whites of Donald's eyes were visible as he was basically unconscious from the exhaustion.  
  
Finally, Pluto came to an abrupt stop and began sniffing around.  
  
"Riku, behind you!" Riku took the king's warning and threw a slash behind him, turning the oppressor into nothing but a floating heart and a substance resembling stardust.  
  
"Mickey, Thunder Spell!" Mickey took Riku's advice and turned the other twenty-two around him into some more pixie dust.  
  
"Ultima!" Riku used the Ultima spell Sephiroth had taught him after he had asked him to wait at the tournament to beat up Sora.  
  
Another thirty-eight heartless went down, dissipating into a mass of stardust.  
  
Piles of the substance buried Riku and forced him to cough and claw his way out, clouded his vision, and made its way into his pants. That, by the way, was very uncomfortable.

"I freakin hate heartless . . . !" moaned Riku to no one in particular.  
  
"Look at that!" Sora pointed up at the cascading stardust as he danced around with Goofy in the strange swarm of it that was raining down into the green grasslands on the sunny plain. The unconscious Donald started to sneeze.  
  
After a long fight, there was only one large Darkside remaining for Riku to finish off. With another battle cry, Riku tornadoed himself into the palm of it as it kneeled to gather energy, and then the last large heartless exploded.  
  
"YES! WE DID IT!"  
  
"Good job Riku! Now what's say we find Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"  
  
"I hear ya. Lets go!"  
  
Riku and Mickey prepared to depart, when suddenly, a large meteor of pixie dust landed on him. He poked his head out of the pile he was buried in.  
  
"Damned Pixie Dust!"  
  
"So how long do we hafta wait?" Goofy asked in his normal goofy accent.  
  
"Pluto stopped here, so I guess there must be a good reason."  
  
"U-uh.."  
  
Donald regained consciousness.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Goofy screamed like a girl and whacked Donald over the head with his elbow. The duck lapsed back into unconsciousness.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
".Goofy, why did you whack Donald?"  
  
"He, uh, startled me. I thought he was a ghost or somethin'"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I just have more fun when Donald's dead"  
  
"DEAD!?"  
  
"Uh, I mean unconscious"  
  
"Okay Riku, we just have to make one big leap into that crater!"  
  
"Where will that get us?"  
  
"It's better than staying here and starving to death"  
  
Riku took a look at the pure darkness and closed door to the outside world from Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"I guess. Lets go"  
  
Riku did a cannonball in, and Mickey performed a cartoonish leap down the crater.  
  
"Hey! Look up there!"  
  
Two figures came falling from the sky, and Riku and Mickey landed with a thud.  
  
"Riku!" Sora rushed up to his lost friend and embraced him as he coughed up pixie dust.  
  
"Sora, its good to see you buddy"  
  
"King Mickey!" Goofy rushed over to greet his king.  
  
"Goofy! What luck! Now we, Pluto, and Goofy can get back to the castle!"  
  
"With all due respect sir, we still haven't figured out a way."  
  
"Nonsense! Now that I'm back here, I can just use the keyblade to take us right back."  
  
"But Mickey!" asked Sora, letting go of Riku. "How will we get back"?  
  
"Your world is much farther.you and Riku need two keyblades. Just put them together at the tip and you'll be on your way!"  
  
"Great!" said Riku.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye then" said Goofy.  
  
"Goofy, I'll never forget you, or Donald" Sora looked at Mickey "or you mouse boy"  
  
"Its Mickey! And Good look to you and Sora and Riku!"  
  
Riku and Sora stepped back. Pluto rushed to Donald (still out cold, or possibly dead) Goofy, and Mickey, and with a flash, the keyblade took them off.  
  
Riku turned to face Sora.  
  
"I thought I had lost you for good" said Sora. "I'm so glad to see you again"  
  
"You too. I can't wait to get back. It seems like forever since we were at our old island, not a care in the world."  
  
"Except your parents, Sora. Mr. Barzhad is the worst!"  
  
"Hey! He's not that bad!"  
  
"I was just joking, Sora"  
  
"You're dad's not any better, always slammin' you and what not."  
  
"HEY! You've never seen him slam me, just chasing me around like he wants to kill me"  
  
"Right. Well, I say we put together our keyblades and get back"  
  
"I say that's a fine idea"  
  
With that, Riku held up the Oblivion, Sora pulled out the Ultima Weapon, and when the two connected.  
  
**Fwoom.**

They were brought back to Destiny Islands.  
  



	2. Crowned Hearts Chapter Two

Crowned Hearts Chapter Two  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie ran along the sand and found the secret area, a place that they had forgot existed. Ever since the big find, where everyone had been mysteriously restored with their beautiful island that had been the last thing on their minds. Tidus held up the Caladbolg, a sword that he had received in his journeys with Wakka and Selphie through the many strange worlds. Wakka had gotten a cool new blitzball called the World Champion, and Selphie had named her nunchaku the Strange Vision.  
  
The three giggled as they remembered how they needed to constantly defend themselves, but now used these weapons instead of the toy ones for little duels.  
  
As the three made their way over to middle, they saw Kairi, still crying.  
  
"Kairi, do you still miss Sora? He'll be back you know" comforted the young Tidus.  
  
"I know, but every time I look at this drawing I think about how much I'm hating life without him!"  
  
"Don't you worry, he and Riku will be back!" said Selphie confidently. Suddenly in a flash of thunder, the very subjects of the conversation appeared in the midst of the party of four.  
  
For a second they all just blinked. And then, Kairi stopped crying and everyone engaged in a series of hugging, and memories.  
  
"Sora! You came back to me! And Riku! I didn't think I would ever see you!"  
  
Riku and Sora almost couldn't believe how much their luck had changed.  
  
"It's great ta see ya Riku mon!" said Wakka.  
  
They all ran out of the secret area and onto the beach, from the pure giddiness brought by meeting again. Everyone noticed the new weapons they all held, including the keyblade holders. Sora was actually surprised that he still had it, even though its purpose was fulfilled.  
  
"I have an idea!" said Sora.  
  
"How about me and Riku against you three with our new weapons! We all seem to have gotten a lot stronger!"  
  
Everyone agreed to the idea, excited by the prospect of testing each others skills. Kairi took her place on the sandy platform outlined by the sun with a good view of the beach area near the crystal blue waters.  
  
"Ready."  
  
Everyone got into ready battle positions.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kairi gave to go-ahead for an all-out head to head battle that she was looking forward to, to symbolize the happiness of them being reunited.  
  
Sora charged at Tidus, and he prepared a Sonic Blade attack that Tidus swiftly dodged and countered with a new move he had learned called Blitz Ace. Sora just barely avoided the sharp edge and did his equally acrobatic Ars Arcanum. The blows landed solidly on Tidus, but before he struggled for another hit, WHAM! Sora knocked out Tidus with the flat end of his keyblade. Riku was having a hard time trying to hit Wakka and avoid Selphie.  
  
Sora came to immediate assistance and bopped Selphie from afar with Strike Raid. Selphie ended up smacking herself with the Strange Vision, and clutched her head in defeat. Finally, as Wakka powered up for his new move, Aurochs Reels and launched the ball downwards, the combined strength of the Oblivion and the Ultima Weapon clashed and slammed the ball into Wakka's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sora slashed his keyblade like Leon, who was now Squall again, and Riku spun his as if he were Cloud. The losing trio got back to their feet.  
  
"You guys rock!" said Tidus.  
  
"You'll be big hits at the prom!" added Selphie  
  
"What prom?" Riku inquired.  
  
"Our school is havin' a big blowout, everyone's going to bring a girl, or guy. Everyone has a match! The best couple will be marked as the Crowned Hearts of the dance." Wakka explained.  
  
"I think I know who I'm going with," Kairi said slyly, looking at Sora.  
  
Sora held hands with her and smiled. The two walked off the to village area. Sora looked forward to surprising his parents.  
  
Wakka said:  
  
"I already have a girl, she's a new student named Lulu! She's a cute one!"  
  
Selphie rested her head on Tidus' shoulder and the three went off.  
  
"Later guys!" Riku called after them. They waved in reply.  
  
"As the sun went down, Riku went home alone. His parents actually thought he had been sleeping over at his friend Chuckis' house the whole time, and didn't even notice he was gone, making things less complex.  
  
Riku was glad that Sora and Kairi were together. What more could he want than seeing his two best friends happy? Not only that, but his other friends were in great condition, too.  
  
As he sat on his bed upstairs with a wonderful view of the ocean, he wondered if he would go to the prom he had heard about, especially since he didn't have a girl.  
  
I don't have a girl.  
  
It occurred to Riku that he had really put all his hopes in dating Kairi, but Sora had gotten her. It also occurred to him that she didn't seem as worried about him as she had about Sora. Basically, he was nothing to her if she had him around.  
  
Riku suddenly felt gripped by the feeling of incredible loneliness. The knowledge that he wouldn't have a girl to go with to the prom. He also felt a little left out.  
  
"Geez."  
  
It was still noon, so Riku decided to take a walk out along the beach. After all, he had to do something to keep his mind off of his predicament.  
  
Riku walked out of his village, one of the tiniest of Destiny Islands, and started walking slowly on the sand, letting the waves lightly touch the soles of his shoes.  
  
I'm all alone. I don't really have anyone, when it comes right down to it. How would help me? I wouldn't want pity from anyone. Why did this happen to me? Why don't I have anyone to love?  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
A beautiful voice stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned to see brilliant hazel eyes that belonged to a girl with light blonde hair and a nice smile looking up at him.  
  
"You look a little lonely. What's your name, lonely boy?"  
  
"My name is Riku. And yours?"  
  
"My name is Lisa. Do you need some company?"  
  
"You don't know how much I would like that"  
  
For that moment Riku felt just a little salvation from his newfound torment, just by walking with this pretty girl.  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"  
  
Lisa seemed to be caught off guard by the question.  
  
"Not really. You're actually the first boy my age that I've ever talked to"  
  
Riku was flattered to here that. If he was her first, then he might have a chance. He might not have to go to that prom alone.  
  



	3. Crowned Hearts Chapter Three

Crowned Hearts Chapter Three  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Maybe he wouldn't be so miserable after all. Perhaps he could try and work up the courage to ask this new girl to that party that everyone was talking about. All of his close friends seemed to have someone to go with, and for the first time in his life he was the odd man out. But maybe this would be his last.  
  
"Do you like ice cream?" Riku asked.  
  
"A lot! Especially strawberry"  
  
"Really? That's my favorite, too!"  
  
"We already have something in common"  
  
Riku felt the gears in his mind shifting to positive as he studied this new development.  
  
"There's a stand somewhere here, wanna get some?"  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
Riku and Lisa walked side by side towards the ice cream stand by the dock overlooking the sea. The guy there was reading his book, probably from slow business.  
  
Lisa and Riku changed to a slower pace as they walked on the sturdy wood of the deck, slightly blackened by how brightly the sun had been glowing lately.  
  
"Hey, can I have two strawberry ice cream cones?"  
  
Riku asked the salesman.  
  
"What? Two? You must be pretty hungry"  
  
Riku paid the four munny and didn't ask for elaboration on the guy's comment as he went back to reading his novel, which seemed like one of those cheesy romance ones.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
Riku handed Lisa the cone, which she began to consume with Riku as the two walked down the side of the beach back the way they had came.  
  
After a while, with both the cone and the cream eaten, the two met an awkward silence when they found no subjects to talk about.  
  
"Are you really comfortable in those clothes?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those waders, jeans, yellow shirt, it seems kind of heavy seeing how hot it is and the fact that its noon."  
  
"I never thought about that. I always wondered while I was sweating so hard all the time"  
  
Riku shed his yellow shirt revealing a thinner white one, and also his waders. He pulled up his jeans slightly so he could get some much-needed air into his ankles. He then folded his clothes in a neat pile and laid them next to the seaside shack.  
  
"Thanks. I actually feel a lot more comfortable."  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
Riku now noticed that his attire now somewhat matched his newfound companion's, save the fact the she wore a thicker white shirt and tan capris.  
  
After a shorter silence, Riku asked a question that he deeply regretted:  
  
"Do you like fighting?"  
  
"Have you seen Riku lately?" asked Sora to Kairi as they, with Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus sat at a table in the seaside pub near the business area.  
  
"He's probably at Chuckis' planning another one of his sinister plots"  
  
"That last one wasn't so bad," mentioned Tidus.  
  
"That's my dad we're talking about! They almost put his bar out of business!"  
  
"Mr. Barzhad shouldn't be so dependant on that, not to mention his mascot of a wife, either" Selphie continued.  
  
"HEY! THOSE ARE MY PARENTS!"  
  
"Sorry Sora, no offense" she apologized.  
  
"By de way Sora, you and Riku destroyed us. It seems like you've been doing a little workout of your own, huh? What was it?" Wakka inquired.  
  
"Nothing special, just like you guys did. Just a few heartless here and there. How did you guys get those weapons?"  
  
"We went to this world called Spira" started Tidus "and this guy named Sir Auron gave it all to us. We got to practice all the time, because in this other world called Gaia, we had to help this guy called Zidane fight them all off."  
  
"That's pretty much what Riku and I did, except we met some mighty tough guys named Cloud and Leon (even though his real name was Squall). They taught us a lot."  
  
Sora was hesitant to mention Riku's little position in the "Dark Side". He didn't want to spoil his ranking with his friends, especially since he had done all he could to say he was sorry. Riku really was a good guy in the end. But something seemed to have been up with him ever since the first few minutes after they came back to Destiny Islands.  
  
Sora also didn't want to try and complicate things by mentioning too much about the detail of his adventures, especially the gory details about all of the powerful enemies he had defeated. And if there was one thing he would keep between himself, Kairi and Riku, it would be the story about closing the Kingdom Hearts all together. He wanted to keep things, well, simple and clean.  
  
Selphie looked over the sea, remembering all that it now symbolized ever since the restoration of the beautiful islands.  
  
"Remember the 'Great Spirit'" she asked the group.  
  
"Isn't he that big bird spirit that's supposed to watch over this island?" Kairi remembered.  
  
"Yeah! You think he helped us any? I mean in bringing back the island?"  
  
"I bet he did. And I bet Sora and Riku had something to do wid it" Wakka added in his input.  
  
"I should make a poem, just about how he brought happiness to us"  
  
"I don't think there any poems that would fit that kind of greatness" Tidus shifted his position in his wooden chair.  
  
"How about 'amidst the blue skies, a link from past to future, the sheltering wings of the protector'?"  
  
".Selphie, if your going to plagiarize, at least rephrase it" Sora muttered.  
  
"I'm not plagiarizing! I made that up!"  
  
"You're lying. That's off of something"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. If it is, then what's it from?"  
  
"I can't remember! But that is DEFINITELY off of something. You didn't make that up"  
  
"Whatever" Selphie said as a flock of birds flew by.  
  
"Actually, I do like fighting. But I bet you can't guess my weapon"  
  
"Sword"  
  
"No"  
  
"Axe"  
  
"No"  
  
"Club"  
  
"No"  
  
"Spear"  
  
"No"  
  
"Nunchaku"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ball"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pole?!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Katana, wakizashi, knife, whip, pinwheel, gunblade, dagger, staff, firearms, leather gloves, metal knuckles, large planes, your mother!?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, close, closer, heavens no, hell no"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"My bare hands"  
  
She said, holding up her fists.  
  
Riku paused and cocked his head.  
  
"No gloves or anything?"  
  
"Nope. And I'm fluent in all forms of martial arts, too."  
  
"You're kidding me! I can use at least three, and I doubt you'd be any match for me"  
  
"Care to try me?" she asked, taking a kung fu position in the sand.  
  
"Put up your dukes!"  
  
The two stood slowly circling each other.  
  
"I bet I can make you eat sand Riku. Just try to hit me"  
  
"TAKE THIS!"  
  
Riku back flipped and tried to land his heel on Lisa, but she put a hand up like she expected him to do it, and flipped him eight times until he landed face-first on the sand, which got mostly in his mouth.  
  
"Ptuuii! Ptuuui!"  
  
Riku started spitting out sand all over the place.  
  
"Nasty! I went easy on you. Try to doge this!"  
  
Riku spit out the last of the sand and launched a sidekick. The sad thing was, Lisa dodged that and Riku found himself lodged inside the side of the shack, making a hole with his foot.  
  
"Riku, you're going to have to be faster than--"  
  
She was cut off as Riku launched a flurry of punches quicker than the eye could see.  
  
She dodged them seemingly effortlessly.  
  
"Is there a breeze in here?" she asked as she yawned.  
  
Nothing works! I could try kicking below the belt! Yeah and--oh yeah.CRAP!  
  
Finally Riku was exhausted and gave up.  
  
"You're great."  
  
"Thanks. Its only because of you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Lisa, who taught you to fight like that?"  
  
"You could say that you did, in a way"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
Lisa turned around and faced the water.  
  
"You don't have to. Let's just enjoy the time we have together"  
  
Riku noticed the yellow-orange sunset on the horizon, like the day he was going to travel through the water to see what was out there. But now, though, he knew. Just knowing that other worlds were there and not connected comforted him at the time, and kept him from wondering any more.  
  
"Riku, its getting kind of late. I have to go now, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Can I see you here tomorrow morning"  
  
"Of course! I couldn't go through today and not come back!"  
  
"Good to know. Later!"  
  
With that she ran off into the sunset along the shore, her ponytail bouncing. Riku watched her disappearing figure, then went to opposite direction to his home.  
  
Maybe I have a girlfriend.or not. How do I know!? I bet Mr. Barzhad will, though!  
  
Riku looked towards his destination and ran to the bar "Fate" hoping to get some love advice from the almighty Sora's dad.  
  



	4. Crowned Hearts Chapter Four

Crowned Hearts Chapter Four  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Riku rushed to Mr. Barzhad's bar. He hoped to get some answers, but also hoped that Sora wouldn't be there to complicate things. He wouldn't want to reveal any part of his experiences to his friends just yet for fear that they might spill the beans to everyone on the coast of the sea division of Destiny Islands.  
  
As he went further into the village, it gave way to a town and then a city as the buildings grew taller and the people began to move faster, and soon there were more people. The normally coconut-skin streets became a newly discovered mineral called concrete and sometimes even this ultra rare mineral called asphalt.  
  
In the business area, there were a lot of fancy restaurants, but fortunately there was always the old-fashioned bar, "Fate: Sion's Bar and Pub."  
  
Sora and his friends were always welcome in, even though it was a bar and pub. Riku went through the crowds of people and into the bar where there were some nice wooden chairs and tables as well as the old-fashioned big glass mugs.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Barzhad"  
  
"Hey there Riku! Why isn't Sora with you?"  
  
"I came alone because he was somewhere else at the time. And also I have something kind of private I wanted to ask you about"  
  
"Heh! You know I'm the master of love! I'll finish wiping these countertops and I'll be with you in the 'back room' in a second"  
  
Mr. Barzhad put up the mugs and prepared to leave his position outside of the counter.  
  
The "back room" was a place where Mr. Barzhad would get rich by letting big spenders gamble and play cards in his room. Very few people knew about it, and Mr. Barzhad always felt better saying:  
  
"The DIPD (Destiny Island Police Department) should have better things to do than cheat a bar owner out of a little money"  
  
By that, he meant that he would murder anyone that ever gave wind of his little plans, and to help he always referred to it as the "back room".  
  
Riku went through the secret compartment in the plaster walls that revealed a very expensive looking room of marble walls and floors with professional card tables and every illegal gambling facility known to the islanders.  
  
Riku took a seat at a table, and a while later Mr. Barzhad came to join him.  
  
"Alright, boy, what is it you need help on?" he asked as he sat down across from his company.  
  
"Well I.I mean my friend met this girl, and wants to ask her out. But I.I mean my friend just met her and doesn't want her to get the wrong idea. What should I.or, my friend do about it?"  
  
Mr. Barzhad was a good man, but unfortunately a little on the slow side. When people say their friend, they count on the listener to know they are referring to themselves and help them without humiliating them, but Mr. Barzhad on the other hand.  
  
"Your friend!? You mean Sora!? NO SO OF MINE WILL HAVE GIRL TROUBLE LIKE A HELPLESS WIMP AND STILL BE CALLED MY SON!"  
  
Mr. Barzhad jumped through the window with a crash and started running of.  
  
"SORA! YOUR DADDY IS 'A' COMIN'! YOU WON'T HAVE ANY GIRL TROUBLE IF YOU'RE MY SON!"  
  
Riku sat there with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropping to the ground.  
  
"That's what I get for asking an adult about adolescent problems"  
  
Riku walked off feeling no relief of his current situation and did Sora's father a favor be closing up and locking the doors.  
  
That's it. He thought to himself. I can't go through this forever. I'll ask her the next time I see her.  
  
"I'm telling you Sora, Solidus Snake is alive!" Tidus fumed.  
  
"Tidus, even if he held on to the bottom of that statue, it was still a fifteen foot fall, and he was already injured"  
  
"Yeah, but we thought Vamp was dead like, two or three times and look at him"  
  
"Tidus six, Sora five" counted Wakka, keeping score of the argument. The group was still stationed at their little relaxing spot, Riku's absence long forgotten.  
  
"Well, we thought Fortune was dead twice, and she IS"  
  
"Good point" said Kairi. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's still a tie."  
  
"Well, we thought Liquid was dead but he's alive!"  
  
"Tidus seven, Sora six" Selphie now counted.  
  
"Well, we all thought Ocelot was dead, and he is" Sora countered.  
  
"DON'T GIVE HIM A POINT FOR THAT!" yelled Tidus.  
  
"Why?" asked Sora.  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S ALIVE!"  
  
"No he's.see! We started all over again. First it was about Gray Fox, then Raven, then Solidus, now Ocelot! Where not getting anywhere, Tidus. Who will we argue about next? Raiden?"  
  
"No, we both know Raiden's alive"  
  
"I thought he was dead"  
  
"HOW CAN HE BE DEAD!? HE WAS AT THE END! YOU THINK EVERYONE IS DEAD!"  
  
Sora finally lost his cool.  
  
"WELL YOU THINK EVERYONE'S ALIVE!"  
  
"Everyone just happens to BE alive"  
  
"They all happen to be dead"  
  
"Stop! Lets let Tidus get half of them alive, Raiden, Solidus, and Ocelot, while the dead can be Gray Fox and Raven, and Fortune"  
  
"I guess." muttered Sora.  
  
"That sounds about right."said Tidus.  
  
Riku came to the large entrance and sat at the table with his friends.  
  
"Hey Riku, where have you been?" asked Kairi.  
  
"I was just doing some stuff"  
  
"Did you hear about the crazy man that was arrested for yelling about his son and girl trouble in the streets?" asked Sora.  
  
"Uh..yeah."  
  
Riku would hate to hear Sora complain about his father not coming home that day.  
  
"Riku, tell us whose dead and alive" asked Tidus.  
  
"I thought we were done with this!" Selphie mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, but Riku knows everything!"  
  
"Fine. Whom are you talking about?"  
  
"From Metal Gear Solid 1 & 2"  
  
"Can't you just play the game?"  
  
"Sora actually said Raiden was dead!"  
  
"He is, you know"  
  
"Guys, I have something else on my mind. I wasn't going to tell you at first, but I think know might be the time. I met this girl, you see, named Lisa, who is why I was gone. I just met her and I don't want her to think I'm a flirt if I ask her too soon, but the prom is coming up. Should I ask her to go with me?"  
  
"Sure! Any girl that would like you must have good enough judgment to know the truth, man. She won't mind" Sora helped much more than his father who was now in custody.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"We all tink so, mon. Just go wid it" Wakka helped as well.  
  
"Alright! All do it first time I see her tomorrow."  
  
Riku got up to leave.  
  
"Hey wait, Riku, we just saw you. Don't you wanna do something?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. We could all go to the skate park"  
  
"I think I'll pass," said Selphie and Kairi immediately.  
  
"Yeah, and I promised to meet Lulu today. Maybe I'll bring her by."  
  
"Okay, then just you, Sora and me" Tidus changed the plan.  
  
"Well, I have nothing better to do, why not?"  
  
"Count me in!" said Sora.  
  
With that, Tidus, Sora and Riku went off to the skate park where they knew little of what they would find there.  
  



	5. Crowned Hearts Chapter Five

Crowned Hearts Chapter Five  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Tidus, Sora and Riku had just made it to the skate park, a place with great wooden trails, half pipes, big ramps, quarter pipes, pools, rails, benches, and just about anything else a self-respecting beach skater would enjoy in a skate park.  
  
"Awesome!" Riku for the first time forgot about his predicament and decided the he might actually take some time to enjoy himself.  
  
"I wonder if Solidus really died because of that statue."  
  
"You're pondering, aren't you Sora?" Tidus started cross-examining Sora.  
  
"NO! I was just exploring a different view!"  
  
"Right. Let skate already!" Tidus, Riku, and Sora ran to the wooden rental shack and strapped on some roller blades.  
  
"How about the half-pipe?" Riku suggested.  
  
The group speed-skated towards the pipe and started their skating.  
  
"I LOVE skating!" Tidus yelled as he achieved maximum air. "Sometimes I think of myself just soaring through the air, actually flying"  
  
"That's just fantasy, Tidus" Riku said as he followed him.  
  
"But I doubt its your final one" Sora said, flying behind.  
  
The group flew higher and higher on the half pipe, when Riku got an idea.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!"  
  
Sora and Tidus skid to a stop in the middle with Riku.  
  
"What?" asked Sora, sitting beside him.  
  
"I bet that if you and I acted as propulsion markers, Tidus could get higher than ever!"  
  
"What's a propulsion marker?" asked Tidus.  
  
"And why do we have to be the ones?" asked Sora.  
  
"Duh. You and I are heavier. What we do is, we all skate up hand in hand, you and Sora push off of me to get higher, then Tidus can push off of Sora, then he could go higher than I bet any skater has"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Great idea" added Sora. "But how do we know that will work?"  
  
"Gravity in the islands is way lower, it has to work!"  
  
The three skated up and down, hand in hand preparing for the big plan.  
  
FWOOOM!  
  
The three of them went to twenty feet.  
  
Sora and Tidus pushed off of Riku.  
  
Riku smiled as the landed back on the half pipe. His plan was so great.  
  
FWOOM!  
  
Tidus pushed off of Sora, but they went so high that the gravity temporarily carried them.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Tidus screamed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sora agreed.  
  
The poor boys landed in a sand bar far away from the park, leaving Riku alone like he wanted.  
  
"I can't believe they forgot about last time!"  
  
A three-year-old Sora and Tidus were in the air sailing away to a sand bar.  
  
"I'm so good! I'll be able to pull that off at least three more times in their lifetime!"  
  
"Ey brudda Riku!"  
  
Riku took off his skates to see Wakka and a girl his age with black hair and clothing.  
  
"This is Lulu! Say hi, Lulu"  
  
".This is the nice friend? He seems awful"  
  
"Lulu! What gave you dat idea? He's great"  
  
Lulu scoffed.  
  
"Ask him where Tidus and Sora are," she said, smiling at Riku.  
  
It was then clear to Riku that Lulu had somehow witnessed his dirty act.  
  
"They're, uh--"  
  
There was a thud in the beach far away.  
  
"--Temporarily grounded" Riku finished.  
  
"See? Riku's a good guy"  
  
"Wakka, you have chosen some strange friends"  
  
"You're such a card, Lulu! Dat's why I like you, dough"  
  
Riku gave a nervous chuckle that the girl was no tattletale.  
  
"Lulu and I are goin' to meet Selphie and Chuckis at a party on the beach. Feel free to come. Later!"  
  
"See you later, Wakka and Lulu"  
  
The two walked away from the skate park, finally leaving Riku alone.  
  
I got rid of everybody. Now all I want to do is talk to Kairi. Alone.  
  
Riku thought up the apology he was going to make to his friends as he ran to Kairi's favorite spot near the docks where he knew he would probably find her.  
  
Kairi sat on the docks staring out at that fateful spot, remembering the great day that the two boys she loved most had returned. She was even happier that they had no differences and still seemed to be great friends. The sun was setting on the horizon even better than it had seemed the day that the islands were attacked. She was almost becoming afraid that it would happen again.  
  
No, she said to herself. After all that Sora and Riku did for the world, or worlds, it could never happen again.  
  
So much had happened since then, and they had all recovered so well. But still, something had been troubling her. Everyone seemed to have a relationship to look forward to save Riku. He had always looked like something was eternally troubling him, and now even more so.  
  
She knew that Riku cared for her, but also knew that Sora did more, and that was whom she belonged with. Even though Riku was a great friend and irreplaceable she felt she had shrugged him off. Riku had stepped aside to let her and Sora come together. But now she felt horrible, as if abandoning Riku, even though he never complained.  
  
At least he's found someone now. I just hope that he can get the courage to ask her out before the Crowned Hearts prom. He'll be crushed if he has no one to go with.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kairi turned to see the blonde-haired brown-brown eyed Jerris Seinfeld.  
  
"Hey Jerris" Jerris was one of the friends from school that Kairi had been glad she could talk to again. He was one of those guys that you could consistently count on to be there if you ever fell back.  
  
Jerris sat beside her.  
  
"Are you staring out there into space again?"  
  
"Yeah. But there's more to it, this time"  
  
"You're worried about Riku, aren't you?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Yes. I want to know if he'll be able to find a girl. If he'll be lonely"  
  
"Hey, I know Riku, a guy like him shouldn't have any trouble. As a matter of fact, I and half of the other boys wish we were him!"  
  
Kairi laughed at the thought.  
  
"Everyone seems to think Riku's cool except for Riku. He doesn't know that people are fond of him, and he seems to forget just how many friends he has."  
  
"Don't his parents tell him"?  
  
"Good one Jerris. His father is a silver-haired Cetran, and his mother is a busy Al Bhed woman from islands a few miles from here."  
  
"I suppose. But you told me he met a girl, right?"  
  
"I just hope he doesn't feel like he's abandoning us. I know how much he cares about his friends"  
  
Tidus and Sora's legs were sticking up from the sand dune that they had crashed into headfirst.  
  
"That's true. I say you should just talk to him"  
  
"You're right. Thanks, Jerris"  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm going to go to that beach party. You should come too"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
  
Jerris stood up and ran off. Not noticing Riku standing behind a tree and smiling.  
  
Now I know my friends support me all the way. I'll ask Lisa to Crowned Hearts with no fear!  
  



	6. Crowned Hearts Chapter Six

Crowned Hearts Chapter Six  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Sora and Tidus slowly pulled their heads out of the dune and shook the sand out of their hair.  
  
"Gee, we really did go high. Riku was right!" Sora said, looking around him and noticing that the sun was setting.  
  
"What happened? We must have fallen asleep or something"  
  
"Who cares? We're awake, so now we can go to that party out on the beach right? Doesn't it start now?"  
  
"Sora, don't you think it's strange that we're having parties and stuff right before Crowned Hearts?"  
  
"Yeah. It's definitely to spark the mood up. That way people will be really ready to party"  
  
Sora and Tidus both stood and brushed off their clothes, deciding that Riku had long since left them to "sleep".  
  
Riku had one more stop before he would go to the blowout on the beach. It was a nice time to spark up the party mood because it was the only the day after tomorrow. Things seemed to be happening so.slowly. Riku remembered he had just met this girl that day, but it seemed like six hours had stretched out into three days because of all the experiences he had gone through because of it so far.  
  
Riku was going to talk to his dad, a man-to-man conversation.  
  
He found it interesting that the Sephiroth in the coliseum had been similar to his father, in name and appearance. His father, Sephiroth Osterot, was from and island called Cetra in the destiny islands, and his mother was from the island called Home. People that called themselves the Al Bhed mostly inhabited home. His mother was Rikku Osterot.  
  
As it got a little darker outside and Riku approached his home down the street, he spotted Chuckis walking towards him from the opposite side of the road, and he began walking alongside him.  
  
"Hey, Chuckis"  
  
"S'up Riku?"  
  
Riku explained his predicament that he had been caught in to Chuckis.  
  
"Jerris told me all about that. You're going to ask her, right?"  
  
"Of course. Later I'll be going to that beach party, but after a quick talk with my parents."  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"If you want"  
  
Chuckis and Riku made their way into the house that was Riku's through the big mahogany door and into the kitchen, which was the first stop.  
  
"Hello, Riku, Chuckis" Mrs. Osterot greeted the two boys.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Osterot" Chuckis responded. Riku's mother was preparing dinner over the hot stove.  
  
"Hi mom. Where's dad?"  
  
"Your father is in the living room, polishing his sword"  
  
The boys walked through the open doorway to the living room to find Sephiroth Osterot in his black suit from his accounting job wiping polish over his treasured sword "My Baby" a. k.a. the Masamune.  
  
"Hello boys. I see you got home a little late today"  
  
"Chuckis, would you mind helping me set the table?" Mrs. Osterot called from the kitchen.  
  
"Not at all, Mrs. Osterot!"  
  
Chuckis ran a hand through his messy brown hair and ran over to the kitchen.  
  
Riku sat down on the couch next to his father who seemed very transfixed with polishing his sword.  
  
"Dad?" Riku asked his father. Sephiroth answered without looking up from his work.  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"Did you know that there was a guy in Olympus Coliseum that looked just like you? He had the same name, too. Everything was right except for his voice. He sounded like a guy straight from NSync"  
  
"That doesn't sound like a pleasant thought" he responded still polishing.  
  
"He even had a sword and a black cloak that looked straight from a video game!"  
  
"That, I wouldn't mind"  
  
Father and son got a good laugh from the statement.  
  
After a while, Riku go enough courage to ask his question.  
  
"Dad, how did you meet mom?"  
  
Sephiroth finally put his sword down and started staring into space as if in deep thought.  
  
"I was about fifteen years old, and my class was taking a field trip to Home. I saw you're mother there on the beach, as beautiful as ever guiding our tour group. She was a little older than me, but I was still desperate for attention. No one else seemed interested in her, oddly enough, so I didn't have competition. Near the end of the tour I slipped down a sand bar and hit my head on a rock. She carried me all the way back and tended to my wounds. We talked all night and shared out first kiss. A magical time."  
  
Sephiroth's eyes seemed to well up as he remembered and forgot all about Riku.  
  
I bet someone that you don't love may look normal to other people sometimes, but if you can love someone they could be as pretty as anyone.  
  
Riku went to the kitchen to find Chuckis finishing his work.  
  
"Hey mom, Chuckis and I are going to go to that party now"  
  
"Alright then. Stay out as long as you want, have fun!"  
  
"Thanks mom, bye"  
  
"Bye Mrs. Osterot!"  
  
The two boys ran down the street back towards the beach.  
  
"Chuckis, are you going with Jennifer to Crowned Hearts?"  
  
"Yep. But I haven't asked her yet."  
  
"Is Jerris going with Morgan?"  
  
"Definitely! I'm kind of jealous, but oh well."  
  
Riku ran faster and Chuckis ran to meet his pace. It was now dark outside, about 9:31 Destiny Islands Pacific time, and the party would start in about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Do you think that beauty is in the eye of the beholder?"  
  
"I think all the girls on Destiny Islands are hot, but you tend to notice mostly the ones you love and care about"  
  
"That makes sense," Riku said as they approached the beach.  
  
When they arrived, Everyone from school was there dancing around the many flames lit, eating fried chocobo, chocobo pudding, stuffed chocobo, baked chocobo, chocobo liver, chocobo ice cream, chocobo sandwiches, chocobo soup, chocobo tail, chocobo feet, chocobo stomach, chocobo cocktail, chocobo 'n eggs, sirloin chocobo, raw chocobo, strained chocobo, cooked chocobo, chocobo cider, chocobo nutmeg, chocobo on a stick and chocobo turds.  
  
Selphie was on her back in the sand next to Tidus, the two were holding hands.  
  
"The sky is beautiful. The stars seem to divide it like a big puzzle"  
  
In fact, Selphie was right as the stars gave the sky a cartoonish look.  
  
"Almost as if they were shattered skies," she continued.  
  
Tidus looked at Selphie.  
  
"Did you get that from something?"  
  
"No. I made it up, why do you ask?"  
  
"It sounded like it was from some game."  
  
A flock of birds flew overhead.  
  
Riku was surprised he didn't see Lisa. As a matter of fact, none of his friends had really met her yet. He would have to introduce her to everyone the next day.  
  
He left the party early, which was near midnight and went home. Of course his parents were already asleep. Riku simply crawled into bed and slept there, eager to meet Lisa again the next day.  
  



	7. Crowned Hearts Chapter Seven

Crowned Hearts Chapter Seven  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Riku woke up in his bed abruptly, wondering why his alarm clock hadn't yet come woken him up.  
  
He looked to find that it was already 9:13 in the morning.  
  
"Ah!" Riku gave a slight yell as he jumped out of bed and pulled on his shirt, jeans, and waders and then his favorite pair of shoes.  
  
"I'm late." he rapidly combed his hair and splashed some water into his face in the bathroom. He took the Oblivion and put it on his belt, still feeling better with it at his side.  
  
"I hope she's not too mad"  
  
Riku called down the stairs.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I really have to meet someone and I'm late!"  
  
"Okay son, have a good time" his mother called back up.  
  
It was the middle of midterm break. School didn't start until tomorrow, the day of the Crowned Hearts to welcome back the students and also for celebration of the closing of Kingdom Hearts, the word of which had quickly spread.  
  
Riku took a deep breath, opened his window overlooking the road, and jumped out, landing in a crouch on the lawn from the fifteen-foot jump.  
  
He ran at light speed past the corners and onto the sidewalk to avoid and oncoming car. He grew tired and climbed onto a post, and then blasted a fire spell sending him thirty extra feet. The beach was approaching and he put a new pep in his step.  
  
Riku reached the beach and saw Lisa staring at the water ahead of her.  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
She turned to face him as he rapidly approached.  
  
"Lisa, hold on!"  
  
She didn't move, simply awaited his arrival. She had a pained look on her face.  
  
Riku came to a stop and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Lisa.my alarm didn't' go off. I got over here as fast as I could.I didn't mean to--"  
  
"Riku--"  
  
"I'm so sorry that I'm late. It'll never happen again. We can still--"  
  
"Riku--"  
  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to--"  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't care if you're a little late. I'm just happy to see you again, and that you still wanted to come. Don't be worried, we're both here and that's all that matters. I'd wait for you forever if it meant seeing you again"  
  
Riku stared into her bright eyes, astonished by her sweet and soothing words.  
  
"Really?"  
  
She held his hand.  
  
"Really"  
  
Riku started to feel light, and a dopey smile came onto his face. Suddenly, he felt better than ever before, as if he were with an angel. What was this feeling?  
  
"Wow. Great. So, where to?"  
  
"I don't know, you choose"  
  
Riku scratched his hair making an amusing sound as Lisa stifled a chuckle.  
  
"You like Chubby Chocobo's?"  
  
A man in a large chocobo outfit stood at the reception area of Chubby Chocobo's, counting his money and complained about his job as a stuffed yellow bird.  
  
Riku walked up to the counter and handed the man seven munny.  
  
"You payin' for two?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Riku responded.  
  
The man gave him a weird look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Just get in here"  
  
Lisa walked up next to Riku and the two found themselves a chair right next to the movie theater.  
  
"They'll probably be showing Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds pretty good." Lisa responded. "I actually like Squaresoft"  
  
"Really?" asked Riku.  
  
Lisa nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Cool! I think they make the best games."  
  
"Me too" said Lisa. "Have you ever played Chrono Trigger or Chrono Cross?"  
  
"They rock! How about Vagrant Story, SaGa Frontier, and Driving Emotion Type S?"  
  
"All the time, Riku. I like Parasite Eve, too. But I love Final Fantasy, as well."  
  
"I hear you. I wonder why they stopped at VI though?"  
  
"I know. A VII, VIII, IX, or even X would have been good"  
  
Riku leafed through the menu and thought about two things at once.  
  
"You know what would make a good game? Squaresoft making a story about what Sora and I did"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Riku ordered a large pepperoni pizza and told Lisa about all that he and Sora had done in other worlds, and about his past that was slightly tainted.  
  
"Wow, that would make a good game."  
  
There were still two slices of pizza left, and Riku and Lisa took them from the box and onto the plates.  
  
"The movie's starting" Lisa whispered.  
  
The two turned their heads to the large screen as the movie came on, opening with Aki's amazing dream. The lights darkened and the picture brightened as the tables of people shushed and fixed their eyes on the movie.  
  
"I never get tired of this" said Riku.  
  
"Neither do I"  
  
As the movie progressed, Riku remembered what he had to do.  
  
It can wait to the end of the movie he thought.  
  
Soon the movie ended, and most of the audience, which was made up mostly of first-timers applauded.  
  
"That was even better than the last time." Lisa evaluated as she stood up and left a tip of three munny on the table."  
  
"Definitely. Lisa, you don't skate do you"  
  
"Funny that you mention that, I just happen to be a champion skater"  
  
"No kidding! Want to go hit the skate park?"  
  
"Sounds entertaining. We seem to like the same. never mind"  
  
Riku's expression became worried.  
  
"Is something wrong?" no, Riku. I just remembered something, but its not important.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
The couple walked out of the theater and into the open sunlight. It was noon and the weather was perfect.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
She turned to meet him, focusing her attention on him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking, I haven't been asked or asked any body, but if you don't have anything else to do and are perfectly comfortable with it, or don't' feel like it, I would understand. Never mind."  
  
"What? Riku you had something to say, go ahead."  
  
"Uh, want to come to Crowned Hearts with me?"  
  
She got a worried expression and sighed.  
  
Darn it! She hates me!  
  
"I'd love too. I was worried about something, but it doesn't matter"  
  
"Cool!" Riku was so filled with happiness that he disregarded his curiosity on the subject that Lisa was hinting on.  
  
"Then do we go to the skate park?"  
  
Riku noticed Sora, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi walking down the sand towards them.  
  
"Yeah, but, I have to do something. Can I meet you there in three hours?"  
  
"I guess. Later then."  
  
Lisa nodded and ran at warp speed in the opposite direction of Riku's oncoming friends.  
  
Could she be avoiding them? Nah.  
  
Sora came to Riku.  
  
"Hey, man. Haven't seen you all morning. We were just going to the mall to buy some stuff."  
  
"Really?" Riku asked as the others confronted him. "Why now?"  
  
"We haven't spent our allowances yet, remember! Your parents have to have given you a raise!" Tidus said.  
  
Come to think of it, the allowance had increased from the normal twenty munny to twenty-five, and Riku had some loose change.  
  
"Why not? Lets go."  
  
"Great!" said Sora. "Maybe we could--"  
  
The phone in Sora's pocket started ringing.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Sora pulled out the cellular phone.  
  
"You've reached Sora Barzhad. How may I direct your call? What! Dad? You're in jail!? How did you get there!? The authorities did what!? Just call mom, she'll bail you out."  
  
Sora hung up.  
  
"Weird, my dad went to jail because he thought I was having girl trouble. Mom will bail him out."  
  
"That is strange" Selphie added.  
  
Riku whistled and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Well, we're going to get some outfits for Crowned Hearts tomorrow, our pooled munny should be more than enough.  
  
"Fine. Lets go"  
  
Riku had his mind fixed on the Crowned Hearts prom that was only one day away. Would he survive it? He just hoped that the day would go slow so that he could prepare as much as he could.  
  
The party of six went over to the sidewalk and made their way to the mall.  
  



	8. Crowned Hearts Chapter Eight

Crowned Hearts Chapter Eight  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
"Yeah! That's the dress I want!" Selphie hopped in delight at the sparkling yellow dress cut of at the knees in the window.  
  
"Jeez. For guys, it's just a tux. If you want to get something for a girl, bring a magazine! You'll be there for hours!" Tidus sat down on the ground for the two hundred and twenty-eighth time as Selphie went to the fitting room. Kairi had picked out a really nice pink dress that came with gloves and a ribbon at the back.  
  
"Curse that Riku," said Sora, sitting in the lobby of the store. He was kindly refusing more girls' offers for a date.  
  
"I sit here trying to find a girl all my life, that boy spends his trying to get away from them"  
  
"I hear ya, Sora" Tidus responded.  
  
"Woops. Did I day that aloud?" Sora made it clear that he had purposely said it for all to hear.  
  
"Sora, lets talk more about video games"  
  
"I'll keep score," said Wakka as he sat down in a lobby seat, his tux paid for.  
  
"Okay Tidus, how about we continue our argument on Metal Gear Solid"  
  
"Bring it on! Do you think Raiden's wearing a wig?"  
  
"Yeah, like three of them"  
  
"No, I mean his real hair. Yours is weird Sora, but not as weird as his!"  
  
"That'd be stupid. Why would he be wearing a wig on top of a wig?"  
  
"Maybe he wants to throw us off"  
  
"Well what about Substance. Why do you think he's dressed like a ninja?"  
  
"Substance?"  
  
Sora opened his mouth in awe.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know about Substance!"  
  
Riku was thinking along the lines of more intelligent things, however.  
  
How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?  
  
After a few minutes Kairi and Selphie left the fitting room with their purchased outfits.  
  
"Finally!" Wakka said as he stood and walked off with the rest of the group.  
  
"What now?" Tidus asked.  
  
"You guys like laser tag? We might as well enjoy ourselves before the big dance" Kairi suggested.  
  
"I have a better idea" Wakka removed a SOCOM from his pants.  
  
"Hey, that gun looks almost real!" said Selphie.  
  
"Dat's because it IS real" he said.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he had a Behemoth coming out of his nose.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe you have a gun! You could hurt someone!" said Riku.  
  
"Don't worry, its not loaded!" Wakka pointed the gun up at the plaster and shot.  
  
BOOOMMM!  
  
Plaster fell from the ceiling, Wakka's friends covered their eyes, and the crowds of people ducked and started screaming.  
  
"Woops." Wakka quickly put the firearm back in his pocket before anyone could see.  
  
"Wakka. That was boneheaded," said Sora.  
  
"Sorry! I didn't tink it was even real!"  
  
Lisa looked around for the perfect dress. She needed to wear just the right thing. After all, what was she worth if Riku wasn't happy? Besides, she really liked him too.  
  
I just hope he doesn't take it to hard.  
  
She decided on one of pure white.  
  
Sora, Kairi, and Wakka crouched behind the black obstacle.  
  
"Where pinned down! They got us on all sides!" said Sora.  
  
"No dey don't!" said Wakka. He tried to take a step but immediately recoiled when he saw fire ricochet off of the floor in front of him.  
  
Selphie kept her strategic location from south, Riku from northeast, and Tidus from northwest. The plan had definitely worked. Riku was a war genius.  
  
"We almost have them!" Selphie yelled. A fatal mistake. Wakka shot out three shots that hit Selphie directly.  
  
"Crap! I'm hit."  
  
Tidus flipped out in slow motion, hitting both Kairi and Wakka.  
  
"Noooo!" Sora slowly jumped out, took his fallen comrade's weapon, and blasted away, knocking Tidus to the ground.  
  
Riku and Sora faced off, both hiding behind dark obstacles, the only ones left on their team.  
  
Riku suddenly got an idea. He went around the maze slowly to sneak behind Sora. Sora noticed what he was doing and began firing wildly and nervously.  
  
Riku stepped out behind him and held up his gun.  
  
"No!" Sora shot him, only to find that he was out of laser artillery.  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
"Seems like you're out, Sora" Riku held his gun to fire, only to find that his was empty as well.  
  
"Crap"  
  
"Yeah! It's a draw"  
  
"The agreement was that the losing team buys the pizza, Sora, so now what are we going to do?"  
  
"I know!"  
  
The group sat at the mini-Chubby Chocobo's, all splitting the cost over pizza.  
  
"Well, this isn't too bad I guess" Riku said to Sora.  
  
"What do we do next?" asked Selphie after swallowing a big slice.  
  
"We could split into teams again and have a water balloon fight" Kairi suggested.  
  
"That'd be great! I have this great idea. My team could gather and use our stockpile of water balloons to get everyone, you and you have to dodge" Selphie added to Kairi's idea.  
  
"That sounds pretty challenging, plus it gives you guys a handicap." Tidus said with his mouth half full.  
  
"Yeah, but you're team almost beat us last time, we deserve a handicap. We could call the formation Stonehenge, and we could refer to our balloons as colors and."  
  
"Selphie! That's it! You know that you're stealing those names from something. Don't you know you're violating copyright laws? Have you no sense of justice?"  
  
"Sora, you're doing it again. I told you I made this stuff up. I didn't plagiarize!"  
  
"Whatever Selphie" A flock of birds flew by past the window.  
  
"Guys its been fun, but I gotta go" Riku stood up from the table.  
  
"Hey, you're leaving again?" asked Wakka.  
  
"Sorry, but its getting a little late, and I want to get an early start for tomorrow. We have school, and Crowned Hearts"  
  
"Okay then. See you, Riku" Kairi waved goodbye with the others as Riku left again.  
  
I hope they don't think I'm avoiding them. It's just that this prom has me all psyched out. I'll have to spend time with them extra long after Crowned Hearts, and I'll bring Lisa and introduce them! That's it! I'll introduce them all at the dance, and I'll really be happy!  
  
Lisa sat on the docks dangling her feet into the clear blue sea. Of course, she had been waiting for Riku, even if he wouldn't come. They hadn't arranged to meet, but something had told her she would see him again.  
  
She treasured every moment with him. Even though she had just met him, she had known him all of her life. It was something that she couldn't explain. Crowned Hearts was an event that she both looked forward to and shuddered to think about.  
  
Her eyes of hazel reflected back at her in the pool as she gazed down at it.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
Riku walked to the dock and sat by her.  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Instead of breaking the gaze, Riku looked into her eyes as she looked back at his. It seemed she was hiding something that should be obvious, but the islander couldn't quite put his hands on it.  
  
"Wow" Riku accidentally said aloud.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Crap. I shouldn't have said that aloud.  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"Are you sure? I know you said 'wow' about something, Riku.  
  
"Forgive me, but it's just that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Looking at you makes me feel better, like everything else is just fine. As if I have no problems, everything's perfect. All the pain, sorrow, anything that I've been feeling has been replaced with happiness just being around you. In a few days you've put me on top of the world. You, Lisa, are probably the greatest things that have ever happened to me."  
  
She smiled softly at Riku's words, and tears began to roll down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"  
  
"Thank you so much, Riku. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel the same way. It's just that."  
  
The tears came faster and she held on to Riku tightly.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Riku"  
  
"I would never do that"  
  
"Even if you didn't have a choice?"  
  
"Lisa.are you going somewhere"  
  
"No. I'll always be here. Always"  
  
That night she had made a promise that she intended to keep. She wouldn't ever leave Riku.  
  



	9. Crowned Hearts Chapter Nine

Crowned Hearts Chapter Nine  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Riku woke up the next day in his bed, this time his alarm was working. He groaned as he looked at the calendar, knowing that today was the day that he had to return to school. The only thing to look forward to was.  
  
His heart leaped up out of his chest as he imagined what it would be like. He had never really done anything like he knew would be in the big prom. As a matter of fact, it would be his first time slow dancing. He could never get closer to Kairi these days with that damn Sora always sticking his spiky hair into everything.  
  
No he thought. Sora's my friend. He never did anything wrong.  
  
Riku sluggishly took his shower and put on all of his clothing. Grabbed a random book and hoped it was the right one.  
  
He climbed down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.  
  
Sephiroth was at the table reading the newspaper, Rikku finishing up breakfast.  
  
"Will you be eating at school?" she asked without looking up  
  
"Yeah, I guess" he responded, turning the knob of the door and taking one last look at his beloved home.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you this evening then."  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad. I love you"  
  
"Later son"  
  
"I love you too, honey, have a safe trip"  
  
Riku closed the door and began the long miserable trip to school. He hadn't ever seen Lisa at his, so he knew that she wasn't enrolled in that school. Which was strange seeing as there weren't many other schools around.  
  
I'm getting upset over nothing. School won't be that bad, I have my friends with me. Besides, it's a beautiful day outside, and Sora's dad is released from prison.  
  
After walking on the concrete and then the sands, the Destiny Islands High School was visible over the horizon where kids rampaged around the front courtyard waiting for the first bell to ring. He found Sora at one corner walking towards him with an expectant look on his face.  
  
"Riku, have you heard? Today just happens to be career day!" Sora said worriedly.  
  
"Why do you sound so worried?"  
  
"Don't you remember? The guys are always loony! Psychopaths! Crazy! Nuts! A few cards short of a full deck!"  
  
"Geez man, I get the picture" Riku remembered that all of the speakers in all seven classes were never really that sane for whatever reason.  
  
The bell rang, and most of the students ground as the slouched all the way to the main building.  
  
Riku noticed that the gym was decorated for the prom, and there were posters everywhere. Everyone was talking about it, as well. He sighed as he went through his locker. First and second period he didn't have with anyone that he knew.  
  
His first class was Algebra. DA DA DA DUM!  
  
Probably the biggest fear of all the students that ever went to that particular class.  
  
Regardless, however, Riku kept the composure that earned him respect school- wide, and walked in and took his seat. The students chattered noisily until the teacher came in and told everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Students, today the guest speaker for this class is a marine. He will talk for his fifty-five minutes and then you move on to your next class. Any questions?"  
  
He looked to see the class was silent.  
  
"Good. Now lets welcome him, shall we?"  
  
Weak claps echoed as a marine in standard dim uniform came in.  
  
"Hello students, my name is Commandant Jackson. I work for the Marine Corps"  
  
Riku raised his hand.  
  
"Do you have any projects your working on?"  
  
The commandant looked thoughtful.  
  
"Not at the moment, but contrary to popular belief, we are NOT working on Metal Gear of any kind!"  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"I repeat we are NOT working on Metal Gear. If anyone told you, then they are only spreading rumors."  
  
"I have a question," another kid said, raising his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come I saw marines loading a big mech-looking thing being loaded into a tanker by the Destiny Islands Marine Corps navy dock last night?"  
  
The commandant gave a forced cough.  
  
"That's really none of your business," he said, giving him a look. The room got silent, as everyone grew suspicious of his crazy attitude.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The teacher put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"AHH!" The commandant practically jumped through the roof.  
  
"THAT'S IT! Stop it already! So what if we have a new type of Metal Gear ready for transport? So what if we're on the look out for espionage? So what if I'm unusually suspicious and like to hide things? And so what if I have relationships with a bisexual vampire! It's none of your damn business already! Leave me be!"  
  
"Actually, I was just going to ask you if you wanted a cookie"  
  
".I hate you all"  
  
The commandant ran out at full speed, opened the doors to discover they were to the closet, and then sheepishly left through the other one.  
  
"Class, I'll give you all twenty munny each to forget what just happened"  
  
Riku happily felt the twenty munny in his pocket as he went to his next class. On the way he found Selphie and Tidus.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
He said to them, stopping among the sea of students moving on to their classes.  
  
"How were your speakers?"  
  
"They were crazy!" Tidus and Selphie said simultaneously.  
  
"It was just this cross-dresser with silver hair that kept talking about Terra" Tidus explained.  
  
Riku's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you think we should ask the school where they find all these guys?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"That's a great idea! Lets go to the principal." Selphie began the walk and the two followed her.  
  
Lisa's "school" wasn't a normal kind of school, so she got to go freely for a few hours before and after noon in the mall to see the dress that she liked the best.  
  
It would have to look good because she would be going with Riku, who she really liked. She then found the perfect one, sitting in the display area behind glass. The fabric was a pure white; sparkling around the neck area with a matching sashes and gloves just her size.  
  
"Okay" she said to herself "There's just one thing missing"  
  
She closed her eyes and imagined how her apparel would look.  
  
After school had ended, there had been chaos. People were run over in the melee to get out of school, teachers included. Tables had been turned over; lockers had been left open, windows broken, and doors knocked off of the hinges. It had been the biggest disaster since the candy guy said that he'd pay them to take his merchandise.  
  
The only part that wasn't untouched and still perfect was the gym, ready for Crowned Hearts to take place in three hours.  
  
Wakka, Kairi and Sora stood around near the front of the school at the base of the steps waiting for their other three friends who soon emerged.  
  
After everyone else had sprinted; Riku, Selphie, and Tidus had returned from wherever they had been.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" asked Sora.  
  
"We tried to complain to the principal about the speakers and where they got them from, but he just said that we were a bunch of nosy kids and we'd be suspended if we complained again." Tidus explained looking down.  
  
"Oh. Hey guys, I'd hang out with you more, but I gotta go home and rest a bit, maybe try on my outfit"  
  
"Hey that's right!" Kairi said, as if just remembering"  
  
"Same goes for me," said Wakka.  
  
"Me too, later" Tidus walked home.  
  
Selphie turned to face Riku.  
  
"I guess we'll finally get to meet the Lisa you're so crazy about. I'm glad you won't be going alone." She ran off in her own direction to home.  
  
Riku looked along the sand and concrete that led to his house. All that was left was for him to rest up a bit, try out his outfit, and meet Lisa at Crowned Hearts. He had already given her the details, so now his only worry was if she would really show up.  
  



	10. Crowned Hearts Chapter Ten

Crowned Hearts Chapter Ten  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Lisa sat down at the edge of the water, and took a smooth shell in her hand. Crowned Hearts only a few hours away, the perfect opportunity for her to meet everyone.she couldn't think about that now. She slowly squeezed and the shell cracked. The she launched it the length of the blue sea. She never heard the splash.  
  
All that she could do to contain her nervousness was to leap up and start a brisk walk. Then a jog. Then a skip, a gallop, a run, and soon an all out sprint kicking up a trail of sand.  
  
"I have nothing left to do. I might as well go home and get ready" she looked forward to seeing her father just before she left. He had this strange ability to make her feel completely calm about anything and everything.  
  
"Crowned Hearts, here I come!"  
  
Tidus slicked back his hair and adjusted his tux.  
  
"Damn you look sexy" he said to his reflection. He started pretending to hug and kiss his own reflection in the mirror in Sora's room.  
  
"Tidus, why are you kissing my mirror?"  
  
"Holy God!" He spun around.  
  
"I didn't know you were there, heh. How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to disturb me Tidus, enough to disturb."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Move over, I wanna see how I look."  
  
Tidus stepped to the right and let Sora show himself. He was transformed. His usually clumped and spiky Cloud Strife hair gave way to new calmer straighter Sion Barzhad hair. The tuxedo he wore was black on both the coat and his undershirt with one red and white rose. His eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation. Selphie and Kairi were in the other room, but had earlier made outfits about how he had looked in it when they saw him before.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked Tidus.  
  
"Like ass"  
  
".Very funny. But really. How do I look?"  
  
"Well, you actually look cool, man"  
  
"Thanks. You think Selphie and Kairi are finished in there?"  
  
"They'd better be" Tidus sat on Sora's bed.  
  
"Your mom will be back in forty-five minutes"  
  
Sora took note of this realization.  
  
"You're right. I'd better go check."  
  
With that, Sora stood up from the bed and went to go check on the other two.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Tidus went after him.  
  
Selphie and Kairi stood on the balcony, admiring the afternoon sky.  
  
Kairi wore a dress of her signature pink with matching gloves, her hair tied up with a white ribbon.  
  
"Sora! You're mother's coming home! Tell your beaver friends to hurry up!" Mr. Barzhad yelled.  
  
"Why does he call us beavers?" asked Kairi looking up at the sky that was turning dark. Only one hour remained before Crowned Hearts. Wakka and Lulu were coming to meet them before they all set out together.  
  
"Your ribbon makes a Mobius" Selphie noted.  
  
"A Mobius?" asked Kairi.  
  
"It curves and makes one side. Mobius one!"  
  
"Dammit Selphie, that's the last time!" yelled Sora as he walked in.  
  
"You're getting that from somewhere. Just stop it," he continued.  
  
"I made it up! And this time I have proof! No birds are flying by, whatever that means" there was silence, and then an amazingly loud roar as and F-15 ACTIVE blazed overhead at a low altitude, circling once.  
  
"This is SkyEye to the Barzhad residence for the communication to Selphie Tilmitt. If you take one more reference from Ace Combat 04, then we are confiscating all of your property and selling you into slavery. Ace Combat 04 and ISAF are both operated by NAMCO and will no longer tolerate your infringement" The craft flew off leaving the party stunned. Sora narrowed his eyes and looked at Selphie.  
  
"I'm not the guy that would say I told you so."  
  
"Thanks, Sora"  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO!"  
  
Riku walked into his house to find that his father had an employee, Aeris Gainsborough, at the table.  
  
"Sephiroth. You look really handsome. Do you want to dance with me later.?"  
  
"Uh, Riku and I have to check on something" He said, pulling Riku into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't stand that Aeris! She's a co-worker that only wears pink, and keeps hitting on me. One of these days I'll just stab her through the stomach or something"  
  
Riku had no comment; he only pondered how Aeris reminded him of Aerith.  
  
"Sephy-chan?" Aeris came into the kitchen.  
  
".Don't call me that."  
  
"Sephy-chan, you look even better than before. Want to come back to my place and.?"  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm HAPPILY married to a beautiful wife with a fifteen year old son, who is present. So if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"But now one but us three would ever half to know, precious"  
  
Rikku came out of her hiding place with a .45 in her hand aiming it dangerously close to Aeris' head.  
  
"Hey, slut, get away from my husband or I'll blow your head off"  
  
Aeris' eyes widened with fear and she ran out of the door crying.  
  
"Rikku! You're perfect! Don't ever change!"  
  
Riku's mother Rikku dropped her .45 and came close to her husband.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I have you all to myself"  
  
"Oh my." Sephiroth muttered worriedly as he held his wife tighter.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
  
"I feel.the ANIMAL!"  
  
"Sephiroth! Not in front of our son!"  
  
"He could use an early education, come on woman!"  
  
"Uh, mom, dad, I'm just going to put on my tux and bolt" he said.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever" said Sephiroth. He swiped everything of the counter and placed Rikku on it. Then got on top and.  
  
Riku ran off to his room, and decided to use the back entrance.  
  
He didn't even look at himself, but he did retreat through the back door into the darkening sky.  
  
"Oh you devil!" he heard.  
  
".I'm scared," he said to himself.  
  
He could already see the lights off in the distance. He saw Chuckis, Morgan, Jerris, and Jennifer already making their way to the school gym. He also encountered Lulu and Wakka but told them he had someone to meet.  
  
Still about thirty minutes away from Crowned Hearts, Riku rested at the beach and didn't bother looking at himself. He probably looked like a mess anyhow. He only wanted to see Lisa. He actually doubted that he could keep a girl like that for long so he really wanted to enjoy the healing she had provided from a while of loneliness before he went back to it, so he really didn't care how he looked.  
  
"Riku?" He looked up and saw a sight that almost made him fall back in awe.  
  
Her beauty was mystifying, unlike anything.  
  
Her hair was tied in the back so that two braids fell on either side of her shoulders and the rest fell nicely behind her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle blue rather than the usual hazel, giving volume to the dress of pure white that seemed untouched by the sand. She wore tow silver high-heels. The perfume she wore smelled like a white rose, a perfume strong enough to reach anyone but not so strong it was alcoholic.  
  
The gloves climbed just past her elbows, and the dress was held by one strap that went behind her neck, the dress starting a few inches below he collarbone. At first, when he saw her wide, bright eyes he thought he looked more ugly than usual, but he found she was staring in complete awe and admiration.  
  
If only he knew how good he looked Lisa thought to herself. Riku's unique tuxedo was a shade of ocean blue like the pants, the shoes a sleek black. His hair fell in away that they blended palely against the coat, as if partners to the silver rose in his breast pocket.  
  
The shirt went in and outlined his abdomen, which was pretty well shaped, she noticed. He basically looked like a prince.  
  
She hardly expected him to say:  
  
"You look awesome"  
  
She blushed furiously, not really thinking much of her looks.  
  
Riku held out his hand. He had more confidence than ever now. With a girl like this, he couldn't NOT have confidence.  
  
When she took his hand and smiled, he felt a tinge of electricity surge through. This would be a memorable night.  
  



	11. Crowned Hearts Chapter Eleven

Crowned Hearts Chapter Eleven  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
The day I met you made a change I finally found compassion My heart was right within your range My heart had known no passion  
  
We laughed and talked and would always smile Our hearts were light with bliss We'd only part for a little while But yet to share a kiss  
  
All I want now is to stay with you But now my heart's still and lonely I only hope you loved me too My angel and my only.  
  
Riku felt a wave of party when he went into the wonderful gym, where he looked upon the brilliant lights and decorations that was what he had been dreading, but now wanted to dive into. He was no in Crowned Hearts, and the girl of his dreams by his side.  
  
Of course it was traditional at these dances to formally introduce yourself to anyone you didn't know and to mingle in on certain sides of the room divided by gender.  
  
The room had no light, and therefore was black with only lights from the disco ball and occasionally from the posted lamps. Mr. Barzhad was the D. J., but was of course supervised by staff because he made continuous attempts to put in songs from 'The Bouncer'.  
  
The doors opened, and both Riku and Lisa turned away from the currently empty dance floor to find Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Selphie, and Kairi in a friendly group.  
  
Sora looked at Lisa and smiled.  
  
"Hey. You must be Lisa. I'm Sora"  
  
The group introduced themselves except for Lulu who decided at the last minute that she would let her stoic attitude get in the way of any socialization.  
  
Riku looked on at the right side of the room, boys' standby section.  
  
"Guys?" he prompted.  
  
They broke socialization and Tidus Wakka and Sora joined Riku's position.  
  
"This is where we 'mingle', some weird custom. The couples will be ready to dance in like, five minutes," Riku explained to Lisa.  
  
"Okay, I look forward too it" she said with a smile that partially hypnotized her partner.  
  
Lisa left to the left side of the room, answering questions that Selphie and Kairi were asking. Lulu was scarcely visible due to her completely black dress.  
  
When Riku sat down at one of the marble table he was bombarded with questions from his male peers.  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you were that involved."  
  
Riku looked at Sora strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tidus, Wakka, you guys saw the way they looked at each other. It was like Riku was glowing!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Tidus and Wakka nodded their heads.  
  
"Maybe it just seems weird because we've never seen Riku that happy?" Tidus suggested.  
  
Riku only shrugged his shoulders. The plain truth was that that was probably the reason. He put his head on the table and had a neutral look.  
  
"See!" Wakka pointed. "You around her, you glow. Otherwise your just big ol' rock hard Riku again. What is it about you?"  
  
Riku really didn't feel like answering, but gave it a shot.  
  
"You guys ever wonder why I'm not always as happy as you? Sure I'm happy sometimes, but not always. And one reason may because of a hole that developed in my heart after a while when I got older. Lisa is like something that fills that. That's why being around her makes me happy. And I hope that being around her more and more can permanently fill the hole"  
  
Riku's friends just blinked for a while.  
  
"Whoa man, dat's deep" Wakka finally said.  
  
Riku shrugged.  
  
"Well in that case, it sounds like the best thing that ever happened to you, buddy. I'm happy!" Sora held up his hand for a high-five.  
  
Riku hesitated, smiled, and then slapped it.  
  
The time for music had come, and the performers lined up for a series of slow and fast dances.  
  
"They sing three songs every year, the last one is a hit. I'm saving my energy for that" Riku stated.  
  
As it turned out, previous arrangements had already been made.  
  
The first performer, Faye Wong, began a song called Eyes on Me. Riku sat down and listened to the whole thing, hoping that it would keep his mind off of what was only two songs away. This had seemed like the actual climax in Crowned Hearts that he had been afraid to reach.  
  
"Where are you from?" Selphie asked Lisa.  
  
"The Sunny District of the islands, the eastern area"  
  
Sunny District was on the opposite side of where Sora and his friends lived.  
  
"And you met Riku on the beach? That must have been cool" Kairi casually tried to make conversation, to ease the mood.  
  
"He probably didn't notice it, but he looked lonely, and pretty sad. But he didn't talk that way, it was as if he felt some way that even he wasn't conscious of"  
  
Selphie and Kairi exchanged worried glances. Lulu remained sober.  
  
"Do you think Kairi and I haven't been paying much attention to him? He did seem a little sad about not having a girlfriend, now that I look at it. But he's been a bit happier, and more willing to do fun stuff after he met you."  
  
Lisa was flattered to hear that she was doing such things. Then she remembered what would happen on the dance floor and the feeling was nullified.  
  
The next singer for middle class students named Rikki stepped up to the stage when Faye finished. Her song was in Japanese. Suteki da Ne was a song perfect for the middle class lovers of Destiny Islands High School.  
  
"I'm tempted to dance right now," Tidus said, shifting in his seat.  
  
"Don't worry, the very last song is meant for us, the upper class," Sora said.  
  
Riku lost all signs of anxiousness and began to look happy. He was actually starting to feel good that he could have a good long dance, and get this over with. He could go right back to his normal life. He had even forgotten about the announcements of the Crowned Hearts of the dance.  
  
Rikki finished, and the final diva stepped up to the podium. The youngest of them all, Utada Hikaru.  
  
Tidus, Wakka, Sora, and Riku along with about twenty-five others walked over to the other side across the center floor, which was once again empty.  
  
In a flurry girls that had their dates were being asked to dance. Riku's friends had gotten it over with. Now his heart pounded in his rib cage.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
She smiled, stood up and took his hand. Simple and Clean was the song, the mood was clear. It was to be a slow five-step dance.  
  
Sora gave him a thumbs-up as he prepared to dance with Kairi. It was almost time.  
  
Riku put his arms around her waist and she put hers on his neck, sending a familiar tingle of electricity through him.  
  
The diva began her lyrics that Riku soon knew had been perfect. He noticed the scent of white roses on her very white clothing.  
  
He was now looking into her eyes as he slowly danced, with her looking back at him. It was then; Riku knew he had to say something.  
  
"Lisa. After this, I want to see you again. I really like you, and wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend."  
  
At first, Lisa looked as if she were happy. And then her hazel eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"Why did you have to say that Riku?"  
  
The two hadn't noticed that they dancing in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
She gave a sad smile.  
  
"You've shown you truly care. Now my purpose is filled"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Riku, I'm not who you think I am. Your friends could only see me because your thoughts and wish for love made me real"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Riku, I'm not real. I'm only a part of you. The part of you that aches for affection"  
  
"But I can feel you! My friends saw you!"  
  
"It is rewritten. Now they don't remember me ever existing. As a matter of fact, they only see you dancing with air now. Soon I'll truly be gone. I'm so sorry."  
  
Everyone stared in pity at poor Riku, who was dancing with air, he was so lonely.  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
"Riku. Look"  
  
She was disappearing.  
  
"I can ask them about you!"  
  
"They won't remember. You have proven you could love, now I have no choice. I want to stay with you Riku, but I-"  
  
Slowly she peeled out of existence and disappeared in a shower of crystal shards that disappeared just as Utada Hikaru finished her song.  
  
"I can't lose you!" he yelled into the sky.  
  
"Is he talking to God or what?" Jerris asked.  
  
Riku fell, unable to control the tears. It couldn't end that way. He could even still smell the perfume on his shoulder. The white rose.  
  
In anger he ran out of the gym to an unknown location, sounds of sympathy following.  
  
Mr. Barzhad got to the podium.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Riku and his non-existent date have been voted 'Crowned Hearts'"  
  



	12. Crowned Hearts Chapter Twelve

Crowned Hearts Chapter Twelve  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Riku ran. He ran so fast that the tears in his eyes flew past and his bow flew off and he lost his shoes and over shirt, and soon he felt he would lose his mind.  
  
Well, this must have been some cruel and unusual punishment for whatever he had done in other world. Was he meant to live a life of despair? It seemed that ever since the heartless had first attacked and he was consumed by darkness misfortune had followed him.  
  
He really didn't care where he was running, but soon he found he was running in the water. Then through the water, and for fourteen seconds he was running on water. After that he looked down and immediately fell in. From there he swam. His hair was no longer slicked back and waved behind him in the water. For a while he didn't care where he was or how far away from the shore he was. He thought that if he could swim or run fast and far enough, the tears would go away. But they kept coming. Or maybe the pain would evaporate? But it stayed. Or would he have the fortune to feel his heart stop breaking? Impossible. It had broken into two, then four, eight, sixteen, thirty-two, sixty-four, one hundred and twenty-eight, and then two hundred and fifty-six. Soon the water got shallower and he was running on water again, this time for seventeen seconds. After that he ran on shore and smack into a coconut tree. A coconut fell out and bonked him on the head. Then two more fell.  
  
"Damn tree!" he kicked it with all his might. Eighteen coconuts came out and landed on him, three breaking. Riku thought he would have a concussion. Then a rock fell out and he DID have a concussion.  
  
He awoke later, in a soft bed inside an old style tropical hut made of straw and bamboo. To the left of him was a desk, and then up ahead near the doorless doorway he saw a wooden device with an uncharacteristic plastic dome covering it.  
  
He got up, quickly lying back down when his head immediately began to ache.  
  
"Ow"  
  
An old man in clothing similar to standard attire that contradicted the setting walked through the doorway that Riku had intended to come through.  
  
"You shouldn't be trying to get up yet. You were hit pretty badly back there. I found you in a pile of coconuts with a large rock on your melon"  
  
"Have you seen that tree?" Riku asked from his back.  
  
"Yes, its out back"  
  
"Thank you" Riku walked outside and pulled out the Oblivion.  
  
"DAMN TREE!" he slashed at it, cutting the trunk perfectly away from the roots.  
  
"Take that!" he yelled.  
  
The tree fell down and smashed him on the head.  
  
Riku woke up again, but this time on the floor and his head wasn't as foggy as it had been.  
  
"You shouldn't be attacking trees, they're known to kill people" the old man said from over him.  
  
"I.can't imagine how." Riku said rubbing the twenty big lumps on his head.  
  
"You might want to stay her for a while" the man walked to a dome he was studying.  
  
"You know, my trees aren't normal trees. They have spirits"  
  
"Spirits.?"  
  
"They like to tell me when there is unrest in the 'other' world. That's probably why your noggin was smashed. They were bringing you to me to give me a message."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Riku tried to sit up.  
  
"My name's Riku."  
  
"I apologize, how rude of me. Just call me old man"  
  
"Okay. Hey geezer"  
  
"That's old man"  
  
"Alright, its old fart then?"  
  
"How about I call you faggot?"  
  
"That won't be necessary then, old man"  
  
"Thank you. Now what I wanted to tell you is that I am a researcher with the world of spirits"  
  
"Yeah right, old man. Listen, what I've been hearing really doesn't make any sense, and sounds lame. I don't care about anything anymore. I really don't"  
  
The old man was suddenly interested.  
  
"What did you say? Your sad? What about?"  
  
"I had this friend that.forget it. You won't believe me"  
  
"She disappeared, didn't she?"  
  
Riku's expression became angry.  
  
"What did you say! What do you have to do with that! If you did anything then I'll-"  
  
"Calm down, boy, calm down. I know these things. If she's gone, I might be able to help you get her back. You see, I have met patients like you and am rarely unable to help them. I can help you get your friend back, but you have to cooperate."  
  
Riku sat back down and his breathing softened. He didn't really know what he would do if Lisa was gone forever.  
  
"She said she was a product of my mind. She said I imagined her into this reality because of my need to be loved."  
  
"This is because all minds are connected to the world of the spirits. She was born in it and produced, and with your need for love she came into this world, and then left with all traces of her existence. She now only resides in your mind, which is the link. My machine can utilize that link to your advantage so you can visit that world."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Put on my clear cap and you'll see your lover again"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Riku made his way to the machine and wanted to do something with it, but the old man stopped him.  
  
"Hey there, you still need rigorous preparation."  
  
Riku eyed him.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"You have to make a journey into many different worlds before you can gain the energy for this to work"  
  
"How do I know it won't work now? I've been to a lot of worlds.  
  
The man was surprised to hear that.  
  
"Apparently not enough or this thing would have already worked."  
  
"Oh." Riku looked down at the floor.  
  
"All you need is two keyblades, and you already have one"  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sora has to go with me."  
  
"?"  
  
"I'll tell you about him later. I'll be right back!" Riku was about to run to the water.  
  
"Wait! First I wanted to tell you something that has happened to all of my patients before you run off to get that other keyblade. Usually I have noticed that my three previous patients had friends with a keyblade, and they also owned one. You are another case, just like the previous. I wanted to ask you a series of questions."  
  
"Shoot"  
  
"Does your father own a sword?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Has he ever used it?"  
  
"Many times, yes"  
  
"On who?"  
  
"He says that he has this annoying co-worker named Cloud that he almost killed with it, and he almost stabbed this other one, Aeris because he says she's always hitting on him. But he mostly uses it to mow the lawn"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen"  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Silver"  
  
"Have you ever liked a girl?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did your best friend get her?"  
  
"What is the relevance of this?"  
  
"That's a yes. How many girls have you met?"  
  
"Lots"  
  
"Do you skate?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you involved in any illegal activities?"  
  
"Ye-I mean no"  
  
"Have you ever stolen a bar of chocolate?"  
  
"Once when I was nine"  
  
"Have you ever had a pet?"  
  
"Two years ago"  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"It walked in on my father and he cut it in half"  
  
"Are you from this region of Destiny Islands?"  
  
"No, the eastern"  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Nine"  
  
"What is the color I'm thinking of?"  
  
"Purple"  
  
"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"  
  
"Old man, are you done?"  
  
"Sorry, I got carried away."  
  
Before Riku left to get Sora, he turned back.  
  
"How do we get back? Will you come?"  
  
The man looked thoughtful.  
  
"Have you ever heard of something called a gummi ship?"  
  



	13. Crowned Hearts Chapter Thirteen

Crowned Hearts Chapter Thirteen  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Riku was a mess, his nice suit soaked. Of course they might as well have been soaked with his tears. Even so, it was his time to change into his usual outfit, the shirt, black jeans, and blue waders. He needed to find Sora, too. After that they could make their journey, he would do whatever was necessary to get her back.  
  
A chill went down his spine thinking about her again. It was hard to keep the tears from coming, with only the thoughts of the possibility of seeing her again wandering about his mind.  
  
Eventually the sand turned into the unlined concrete road that led to Sora's house. He and the others were worried about him, no doubt. Fortunately, as heard from old man, moving into whatever crazy dimension he was talking about and outside of the world he was in would keep too much time from passing in between. No one would worry about a sudden disappearance of he or Sora. He just hoped that he didn't waste too much time explaining that.  
  
He branched at his house first, telling his parents he had fallen into the ocean by mistake and would be out about twenty minutes-that would probably be the amount that their quest would take-at Sora's house for a little break. He couldn't mention Lisa.  
  
After Riku had changed and made sure his keyblade was nicely secured, he knocked on Sora's door. Immediately his friend was there with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Riku! Where have you been? Are you okay? You were going crazy! We were worried!"  
  
"Listen, Sora, come with me and bring your keyblade. Tell your parents you'll be out for twenty minutes. I'll explain on the way"  
  
"Riku? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain. You're already dressed," Riku said looking at Sora's normal red attire and gigantic yellow shoes. "So just grab your keyblade."  
  
"Its right here" he pulled it from behind him.  
  
"Then come on!"  
  
"Where exactly are we going for twenty minutes?" Sora asked as he stepped outside of the doorway.  
  
"We have to make a short swim across the ocean, that's where I'll tell you everything"  
  
"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing"  
  
Sora followed Riku to the beach, and the two dove into the water and began swimming outwards.  
  
"Sora? Have you ever noticed how often we keep our blades around?"  
  
"I know what you mean. I feel like every second of the night some heartless is going to come out. Paranoia."  
  
"I guess I'd better explain things. I don't think you'll believe me immediately about one thing, so I'll tell you what we're going to do up to point. A guy is looking for locations of a hole in time that may lead to this other world. I can't tell you why yet, but we need two keyblades. If we're off in other worlds, not much time will pass"  
  
"Which guy? Other worlds?"  
  
"Just what I said. I think it will be less complicated once we're out there and you see what I'm talking about."  
  
"If you say so"  
  
Sora and Riku swam steadily, but they didn't get there as fast as Riku did because they were moving at a comfortable pace. It took them a good thirteen minutes of swimming to find the opposite beach of the smaller southern portion of Destiny Islands.  
  
Sora felt as if he needed to ask Riku something important, and then quickly remembered.  
  
"Riku, have you ever felt left out?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Riku pretended as if he didn't know.  
  
"Between me, you, and Kairi. Kairi and I are kinda close but you're our friend too, one of our best between the three of us. And I thought that you might have felt that you didn't have anywhere or anyone to go to."  
  
"Really? I'm glad you care so much. But I'm just glad knowing that you guys are.my.friends" It hurt Riku to have to lie to his friend, but he didn't want Sora to feel too bad, knowing that he actually felt horribly left out. When the two reached the shore, Sora was surprised to see the simple straw house and a gummi ship in front of it, complete with an old man.  
  
"So you brought him? Good. We can get going. Those keyblades actually will help direct us to hearts in different worlds. Did you tell him that?"  
  
"Who's that?" Sora asked Riku.  
  
"That's old man. Which is actually what he likes to be called."  
  
"Nice gummi ship, eh?" Old man bragged. The ship was of red and black, a Full-Life G as the cockpit, sleek black engines of maximum power, and a big black X split down the middle on the back made of more black gummis. It was at least four times bigger than the Excalibur/Highwind Sora had been used to flying.  
  
Sora and Riku stared for a second, and then their jaws hit the sand.  
  
"Great heavens! Its-it's a friggin' monster!" Riku said through his extended jaw.  
  
Sora's pupils shrunk and he felt like if he had been up against THIS in a heartless gummi ship dogfight, he would have lost.  
  
"Who built that?" he finally asked.  
  
"This guy with a blue glow in his eyes gave it to me. He called it the Akujiki."  
  
Riku turned to Sora.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about safety"  
  
"Me neither"  
  
"You two just make sure you have your keyblades, and we'll be on our way."  
  
Riku didn't hesitate for a second to jump into the cockpit and pull Sora along for the ride by his collar.  
  
"Oookay. I'll just be following you."  
  
Old man jumped into the cockpit, and found that he was next to Sora in one of the two passenger seats. Riku took the pilots seat.  
  
"This thing have warp drive?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just let me and Sora-"  
  
Riku didn't hesitate to smash the knob sending them hurtling into the sky, away from the barrier of Destiny Islands, and into the blue nothingness that was the space between the worlds. Riku had a big smile on his face, thinking that he had made a big leap into getting to where he wanted to go.  
  
He looked behind him, worried when he heard nothing from Sora or the old man.  
  
Both of them shared the back of the black wall of the Akujiki's cockpit, plastered on by the sudden acceleration, and as Riku stopped they flew into the front of the cockpit due to the inertia.  
  
"Christ boy! You almost turned us into dang pancakes! Let us strap on our belts next time!"  
  
"Yeah Riku! You coulda killed us!"  
  
Riku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that. But now what? I thought that the worlds were no longer connected."  
  
"Which is why we need those two keyblades. They will take us to our first stop?"  
  
"First stop?" Sora and Riku asked simultaneously.  
  
"Yes. A world called 'Gaia'"  
  



	14. Crowned Hearts Chapter Fourteen

Crowned Hearts Chapter Fourteen  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
"Now, since this baby hasn't ever been to Gaia, we're going to have to fly there ourselves. That simple"  
  
"What if we run into enemy ships!" Riku and Sora asked simultaneously.  
  
Old man sat down in his seat in the back left of the cockpit.  
  
"Well, there aren't any other ships within a million miles of here, and we're in a MIR class Gummis ship. Nothing can go wrong"  
  
Riku and Sora relaxed, but Riku more as Sora was still expecting an explanation.  
  
"Hey Riku?" he asked walking over to his friend at the wall.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku asked turning away from the windows.  
  
"How long will we be gone?"  
  
"Maybe for a few days."  
  
"WHAT!" Sora leapt a good five feet into the air.  
  
"Relax man, only a few minutes will pass. Remember Chuckis' dog? After all that time we were gone he wasn't even hungry. Time compresses when you travel further away from a world.  
  
"No it doesn't"  
  
Riku cocked his head at him.  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"No, you see we learned in science class. As you travel away from a planet, the rate at which it's spinning continuously gets faster and faster because you're distant. Therefore, if we were ten million miles away, then the time back home would go almost twice as fast compared to here!"  
  
"You made that up"  
  
"No! Remember Hades? And how he would rotate around and around with fire coming out of his hands? It seemed to be a lot slower when you were actually right next to him, but it went WAY faster when you were far away. The further away you are from something spinning, the faster it seems to go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Think about me holding a rope, and you were right in front of me. Then if I started spinning, you could keep up easily. Then, if you were a mile away and you were holding a stick connected to me, you'd have a hard time. It would take me a few seconds to make a 360 degree turn, and the other end would have to go a few miles in just that time!"  
  
"Oh.well you still forgot one thing?"  
  
"What?" Sora asked with a skeptical look.  
  
"Our home isn't a planet. It's a world. And worlds aren't usually round."  
  
"Oh yeah.never mind then"  
  
Riku slapped his head on his forehead, regretting his stupidity for having argued with Sora about something scientific for two minutes.  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
Riku and Sora turned to Old man.  
  
"There's a bandit closing at twelve!"  
  
"What?" asked Sora, the second 'what' of a few minutes.  
  
"A bandit is an enemy ship, twelve is right in front of us!"  
  
Sure enough, filling the screen was a large fleet of Alexander modeled ships. And they looked just like heartless ships.  
  
"You said there wouldn't be any more of them!" shouted Riku.  
  
"I didn't count on it, honest! We'll just have to fly past 'em"  
  
Riku immediately grabbed the controls before Sora could touch them. He jabbed some buttons and four rapid-fire Meteor-G's and two Ultima-G's began to blast away uncontrollably. As the blue and purple beams lanced across space, the Akujiki began to speed up at the same time the Alexander models began to slow in space, attempt to evade, and then fly towards the Akujiki leaving trails of fire in the blue space.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Riku agreed.  
  
Just as the first seven converged on the temporarily defenseless ship, the two Ultima lasers circled back around and bounced wildly across the battlefield, decimating the mechs. The sixteen Meteor lasers that had then been fired slammed into ten more Alexanders, and finally the remaining two decided that they were smart enough to motor out of the battlefield.  
  
Riku sat back in his chair and let out a wicked laugh.  
  
"Lets see those Heartless mess with us!" he said.  
  
"Nice goin' Riku" commented Sora. "Donald would have gone crazy if he had to fight all those."  
  
"It was nothin'. This is a nice ship you got here, old man" Riku said looking at him.  
  
"You think so? This is the first time I've seen her in action. Its not bad a 'tall"  
  
"I have got to get one of these.are we there yet?" Sora looked at the large window.  
  
"Well." Old man looked at some sort of computer screen and his eyes became bright.  
  
"Gaia's just up ahead. That's where we'll find the first link to the world of spirits"  
  
"The world of spirits?" Sora asked.  
  
"You see, we have to find links to other worlds layer by layer. We go to Gaia, then another world, then through that another, then through that one more, and then through there we go to a world of spirits. We're sure to find Riku's lost friend"  
  
Sora looked at Riku skeptically.  
  
"What about this lost friend? I don't remember her at all. Are you sure she existed?"  
  
"Yes! Yes okay?! Nothing could feel that real and be fake. She told me you wouldn't remember her at all, but you once knew her. Just a few days ago!"  
  
"If you say so." It was obvious in his voice that Sora was still skeptical.  
  
Soon, Gaia was visible in the midst of the blue. It started out small speck and didn't even look like a planet. After a while it got bigger. And bigger. And bigger still until Sora and Riku couldn't believe that an eighth of a planet could fill up the whole screen.  
  
"That thing is huge!" yelled Riku.  
  
"Pipe down. We're just in atmosphere right now. The Akujiki says that when we land we should be right over the spot where we have to be"  
  
"Where will take the Akujiki?" Sora didn't remove his eyes from the screen.  
  
"Well, we'll have to park him in a safe place."  
  
"Him?" Sora gave Old man a skeptical look. "Shouldn't you say 'her'"  
  
"That's for fools and rabbits. Any real man calls a ship a 'him'"  
  
Sora took two good steps in the opposite direction.  
  
In a few minutes the Akujiki settled on the top of a large stone structure.  
  
"Perfect! I'll never find Lisa if we can't even get down to where we're supposed to! This big castle is in the way!"  
  
"Pipe down! We'll just leave this baby on the top and keep going straight down. All we have to do is find stairs and."  
  
Riku stepped out of the cockpit and held his keyblade high into the air. He jumped twenty feet into the air, did a double back flip, aimed his keyblade downwards, and yelled:  
  
"Ultima!"  
  
Black and purple lights momentarily replaced the sky and dark plumes of energy spewed out of the keyblade, converging on the stone top of the structure and crashing down through one.two.three.four.five.six.seven floors of marble, stone, granite, wood, sheetrock, steel, and some unsuspecting fool's cap. Riku landed at the bottom and tucked his keyblade back into the makeshift sheath on his waders. Sora and Old man were shaken by the blast, and struggled to keep their balance on the cracked stone. Before they had regained their balance, the stone gave out and they fell down, slammed their heads on the marble, were toppled when their legs hit the stone, smashed their ankles again on the granite, broke their heads right through the wood, were poked in the backside by some sheetrock, smashed their groins on the steel, and fell right through the spot where a man's cap once was. They landed in a bruised heap next to Riku.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
"Sonny Jim!"  
  
They both yelled their personal ways to address the silver haired son-of-a- swordsman.  
  
"You guys should have kept your balance. But I'm glad you're here now."  
  
Old man stood up with pride.  
  
".Sora. Now I can use your keyblade."  
  
Sora gave Riku a dirty look and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes and looking around. The place had large gray brick walls, no lighting, and a dirt ground. It must have been the dungeon of whatever place this was.  
  
A black hole appeared in front of Riku.  
  
"Awesome! Let's go to the next layer!"  
  
"Uh, Riku?" Sora pointed to the hole.  
  
Heartless of all kinds started spewing out.  
  
"I think we have company"  
  
Riku pulled out his keyblade slowly.  
  
"Well noted"  
  



	15. Crowned Hearts Chapter Fifteen

Crowned Hearts Chapter Fifteen  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Heartless swarmed around and over every layer of the dungeon.  
  
"Will you be able to defend yourself Old man?" Riku asked as he went back to back with Sora.  
  
"That won't be a problem" Old man said, pulling out a Kalashnikov assault rifle.  
  
"What the?" Sora asked.  
  
"You think I go defenseless?" Old man asked, blasting away at the heartless. The charging shadows fell as bullets pierced into them and Sora and Riku didn't even have to lift a finger.  
  
"Heh. Don't interfere with our progress!" He put the Kalashnikov back in the hidden holster inside his overcoat behind him.  
  
Slowly at first, and then more rapidly, defender heartless appeared. They held their shields high, the wolves on them growling and snarling, preparing for fire and blizzard spells.  
  
Old man gulped, noticing that his bullets bounced right off the shields.  
  
"Sora, we might have a problem" Riku stated the obvious.  
  
"Out of my castle!" A figure in jeans and a vest jumped out of nowhere, and started slashing away, his double blade piercing the shields and turning the heartless into nothing but . . . munny. And lots of it, too.  
  
"We're friggin' rich!" yelled Riku, dropping the keyblade and picking up all of the stray munny.  
  
"Save some for me!" yelled Old man.  
  
"Wait for me!" Sora ran over and started picking up the munny as well. The three were so obsessed with picking up the cash, they didn't even notice the sixteen-year old Terran standing there tapping his foot.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
The three of them looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" Riku asked.  
  
"Why did you make holes through every layer of my castle!" he asked angrily pointing upwards.  
  
"Uh, why do you ask?" asked Riku.  
  
"Lets see? I live here. . . I rule here. . . and its extremely expensive to repair it. I deserve an explanation."  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'm Zidane! King of Alexandria!"  
  
Riku stood up and gave him a funny look.  
  
"You don't really look like a king"  
  
"That's because I hate the outfit"  
  
"And you seem pretty young" Sora added.  
  
"Hey, I'm the second king of Alexandria in history!"  
  
Sora, Riku, and Old man looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.  
  
Zidane looked even angrier.  
  
"King? What was that sound?" a pawn asked.  
  
Sora, Riku, and Old man immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Never mind. Leave me be for now"  
  
"Yes sire" the pawn said, bowing and exiting the room.  
  
"As I was saying" Zidane said, putting away his blade the Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Uh. . . sorry. We'll fix your castle as soon as we get back" Riku said, heading for the hole in the ground.  
  
"Why not now?" Zidane asked, his mood softening.  
  
"Well, I have somewhere to be"  
  
"Huh. I'll just follow you and make sure you come back to pay for all of this! Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Just call me Old man"  
  
"My name's Sora."  
  
"And I'm Riku. . . why do you have a tail?"  
  
". . . I'm a Terran, a geno- wait a minute, why am I telling you this? Get us movin'"  
  
"Just follow me"  
  
Riku dove into the hole into another layer to another world, Sora immediately after, and then Old man.  
  
"I know I'm not going to like this. . . " Zidane said as he jumped in after them just as the hole closed.  
  
The four flew downwards in a mass of blue that looked just like the borders between worlds that they had been traveling through in gummi ships. The went down head first and their hair flew back.  
  
Riku looked next to him, where Zidane was, falling just as fast.  
  
"Shouldn't you be ruling a kingdom!" he yelled.  
  
"That's none of your concern!"  
  
"You like Shirley and Laverne!?" he yelled over the roaring noise.  
  
"I said none of your concern!"  
  
"Make a left turn!?"  
  
"None of your CONCERN!"  
  
"Your mother was real stern!?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"  
  
"When will you ever learn!?"  
  
"None of your mother-friggin business you hobo!"  
  
Riku heard that just fine.  
  
The four plunged down further and faster until no one could hear anything aside from the roaring noise. Finally the four landed on their feet in a grove of endless wild white crystals glowing and shining everywhere on various trees, plants, and just lying around.  
  
"Uh, where are we now?" Zidane and Riku asked at the same time.  
  
"I believe we've reached the spirit world. Your girlfriend should be here, Riku"  
  
Sora expected him to say something like 'she's not my girlfriend!', but he only beamed.  
  
"Then I'm off!" Riku ran into the distance, once again leaving the group alone.  
  
Old man shook his head.  
  
"That boy. He didn't even wait for my directions. Always running off and never waiting for us"  
  
Zidane looked at him.  
  
"So what exactly are we here for?"  
  
"This boy's looking for his girlfriend, claims she disappeared. She should be here."  
  
"Disappeared? I don't get it."  
  
Suddenly, in a pool next to them, a boy with seventeen-year-old boy in unsymmetrical clothing flipped up from the pool professionally, and dove downwards.  
  
"He looked a lot like a grown-up Tidus. He seemed to be practicing that game that Wakka and Tidus said they'd call blitzball" Sora explained.  
  
"See! This is where the spirits go when they disappear from sight and someone's heart. The presence of another proves it." Old man said, pointing to the distant fields and cliffs of white crystal.  
  
"Huh" Zidane said as more of a neutral and bored statement than a question.  
  
"When can we leave so you can pay for my castle?"  
  
"Later. We can't get out of this place until Riku finds his love"  
  
"What!" Sora and Zidane yelled simultaneously before realizing there mistake.  
  
Old man tsked at them.  
  
"You don't think that Riku's love exists, do you? And you think we'll be here forever? Well, let me tell you, we couldn't even be here unless there was someone that Riku really loved. And that spirit is definitely here. So don't worry. Besides, the time we spend here doesn't carry on the next world"  
  
"Worlds?" Zidane asked.  
  
"For get it monkey-boy. Just sit tight"  
  
Zidane slammed his hand on his forehead, hating the name that people always developed for him.  
  
Sora, Zidane, and Old man started trekking through the crystals to where Riku had run off to, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far.  
  
Riku looked around and was surprised. In white crystal pods were bodies. All kinds of bodies pretty much naked except for the opaque crystal lining that covered them from the neck and down.  
  
He searched amidst the bodies lined neatly on the blue wall. He thought they were probably the spirits of other people.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked to himself. He looked around, seeing quite a few girls but not his beautiful Lisa.  
  
"She has to be somewhere . . . goodness . . . " he couldn't seem to find Lisa anywhere.  
  
He looked behind him and saw Sora, Old man, and Zidane enter.  
  
"Must be lookin' for me. Anyway . . . " he ignored them and continued looking around.  
  
His eyes widened in happiness when he saw her, beautiful as ever, wrapped up in crystal. Lisa was right before his eyes. His eyes then widened, as he looked at her sleeping figure. When he got close, she started breathing, and life seemed to come into her.  
  
"Woah"  
  
He was just inches away from seeing Lisa again.  
  



	16. Crowned Hearts Chapter Sixteen

Crowned Hearts Chapter Sixteen  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
Sora and Zidane hacked their way through the crystals with Ultima Weapons, double-blade and keyblade. Old man's gun was basically useless in getting through the deep thicket of crystals they were in so he just followed them.  
  
"I had asked Riku a series of questions . . . " Old man muttered from behind them.  
  
Sora turned to face him as he hacked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Before Riku, there were eight others. After the first three I noticed they had more than several things in common, so I began asking them all sorts of questions. And even Riku has the exact same things in common with them"  
  
"What kind of things?" Zidane asked without turning away from his work.  
  
"Like, they all had friends with certain attributes, girls that they lost in a sense, stuff like that. Anyway, when I went here, I also noticed that they were all keyblade bearers"  
  
"I was wondering about keyblade bearers. What were they like?" Sora asked another question.  
  
"Well, the ones I took here all had the dark keyblade. Oblivion. While their close friends would have an Ultima Weapon keyblade."  
  
"That would be me, right?"  
  
"Precisely. But my worry is, the same thing always happened to them. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, the dark bearer would come close to finding his disappeared love somewhere here. And then they would disappear and become one with this place, never again to return to their world."  
  
"Does that mean Riku will . . . ?"  
  
"Probably so. And it also means that you'll become a part of this place as well."  
  
"!?"  
  
"Their friend would always get stuck here. The final question for you, Sora. If Riku was stuck here with the threat of remaining here forever, then would you try to save him?"  
  
Sora paused, and then nodded his head.  
  
"Just like all the others"  
  
"Well, he's my best friend!"  
  
Old man laughed.  
  
"I'm not criticizing your decision. It is a very loyal one. I'm just wondering if the result will be the same"  
  
Old man looked at Sora with a sense of understanding.  
  
Riku contemplated how he could get Lisa out of her "prison". He decided to try talking.  
  
"Lisa? Lisa can you hear me? I want to see you again, to talk to you, hear your voice or something. . . "  
  
She remained motionless in the crystal.  
  
"Please? I don't know what else to do. Talk to me!"  
  
Her body didn't move, but Riku heard Lisa's voice in his head.  
  
WHY DID YOU COME HERE?  
  
Riku jumped. Her voice was loud in his head, but not at all angry. Just neutral, basically.  
  
RIKU, PLEASE LEAVE.  
  
"I'll never leave you!"  
  
THIS IS A TRAP. I CAN'T COM OUT OR YOU'LL BE IN DANGER. PLEASE, FORGET ABOUT ME.  
  
Riku laughed.  
  
"How could I ever forget about you? I friggin' love you."  
  
She laughed happily in his head.  
  
REALLY? WOW. . . THAT MAKES ME FEEL GREAT, RIKU. BUT I WANT YOU TO LIVE.  
  
"What will happen if I stay?"  
  
HORRIBLE THINGS, RIKU. THIS IS ONLY A TRAP. DON'T BE LIKE THE MANY OTHERS. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE ME, BUT SOON YOU MIGHT BE WITH ME FOR ETERNITY. . . THAT WON'T BE COOL.  
  
"For eternity? Lisa?"  
  
She said no more, and left Riku looking at her seemingly slumbering crystallized body.  
  
"Lisa . . ."  
  
Old man started to smile. But it wasn't a good smile. It was an evil one. Sora and Zidane stopped to stare.  
  
"What the hell YOU smiling like that for?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Heh. Just like all the others!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked desperately.  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet? What happened to what I told you."  
  
"You didn't tell me anything!"  
  
"Look!" Zidane pointed. They could see Riku in the distance, but a well of dark energy began to pool near him.  
  
"Riku! NO!" Sora yelled, rushing at him with Zidane following.  
  
"Your not going anywhere" Old man's voice had changed into a different one, a scary one in fact. He slowly lost age and began to look younger, muscled bulged out, his glasses disappeared, and his hair lost its grayness. His eyes glowed purple as he floated above Sora and Zidane that now faced him.  
  
Lisa flew into Riku's arms, back into her normal clothing.  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
"Riku. We're in trouble! You have to get out of here!"  
  
"I'll NEVER leave you! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Riku. You have to listen. He won't let me leave"  
  
"Who's 'he'?"  
  
"You'll wish you never knew. Your friends are in danger. Come on!" she ran leaving Riku panting behind, wondering why she ignored him.  
  
'What could it be that's making her so nervous'? he thought.  
  
Sora and Zidane had their weapons drawn at 'Old man'.  
  
"O-old man?" Sora asked, making sure he was an enemy.  
  
"Ha. I'm not so old anymore. You will all stay here forever like those before you! Except for monkey-boy over here"  
  
Zidane decided it was pointless to get a temper over his tail.  
  
Riku and another girl rushed up with Sora and Zidane.  
  
"Who's that?" Sora asked hurriedly.  
  
"Lisa. I told you she existed!"  
  
"Hey, I'm--"  
  
"Pleased to meet you, but I've seen you before. This isn't any time for introductions." Lisa said cutting him off.  
  
"You ALl hOLd On, MY TranSFORMATION iS ALMOst COMPLETE!"  
  
"I have no weapon!" Lisa panicked.  
  
"Take this" Zidane handed her the discarded Kalashnikov.  
  
"What? How do I use this?"  
  
"Take these, too" Zidane handed her three clips that he found on the ground.  
  
"Look, this is an automatic weapon. Just pull the trigger and take out the empty clips from the bottom. Replace 'em with these"  
  
"I don't know how to reload or fire"  
  
"Well I'm from a world with no guns. Can't help ya, good luck"  
  
"Are you done talking down there?" Old man who wasn't really old anymore asked as he floated above the crystal with familiar purple darkness spewing out behind him.  
  
The four stood before the unexpected.  
  
"You see, I'm not really a scientist of any kind. I camp around worlds looking for fools such as you. You act as friends, but one of you takes the girl. The other is lonely . . . but you remain friends. Well it has been these two with the hearts worthy of keyblades. Surely many have hearts just as strong and even stronger in a lot of cases, but the blades choose you simply because they know that the bond you share is unbreakable. It is this very 'strength' that is actually a weakness. You trap yourselves here trying to save each other."  
  
"Just who are you!" asked Riku forcefully.  
  
"Who am I? I don't think we've met before. Let me introduce myself. I am a wanderer that studied the heartless, and found the power of darkness inside them. . . wait a minute. I know you, don't I!?"  
  
"Ansem" Sora and Riku sneered at the same time.  
  



	17. Crowned Hearts Chapter Seventeen

Crowned Hearts Chapter Seventeen  
  
By Blue Dragon  
  
"Come on!" Ansem held out a hand to the Sora and Riku, who didn't know what was happening until they noticed that Zidane and Lisa were gone.  
  
"I can't have anyone interfering! You two show me what you've GOT!"  
  
Sora crouched down and circled to one side in the dark dimension they were in. Riku circled over, the same way to give themselves a two-on-one advantage, keyblade held low as he slowly moved to the opposite side. In a second Sora tensed his muscles and tornadoed into Ansem, spinning up with an aerial sweep and then a six hit combo followed up by a vortex finisher.  
  
At the same time, Riku tornadoed in, aerial swept, came back down with three quick air hits and then three more ground hits, after which he raised his left leg behind his right with the Oblivion held high, and came down with a blitz.  
  
Of course Ansem didn't sit around and get smashed. He slashed himself around with his own double-negative energy sword (double negative as in energy, not language), and then flipped backwards while driving himself forwards. The result: Sora and Riku flew into each other and landed back on the ground.  
  
Riku looked at Sora.  
  
"Well, he's too strong."  
  
"I agree. We might as well give up"  
  
"I don't know why we even tried"  
  
"Huh? That doesn't sound like them!" Ansem crept up and looked over the boys' shoulders.  
  
"We won't get to ever have fun again if we die," said Sora.  
  
"Or skateboard"  
  
"Or love"  
  
"Or eat!" Riku added.  
  
"Or drink for that matter" Sora helped.  
  
"I used to have a favorite one. What was it called again?" Riku said, putting his hand to his chin.  
  
"PUNCH!" They both yelled, turning around and socking Ansem in the jaw and nose.  
  
"Arragh!" Ansem flew back into an unseen dark wall.  
  
Sion paced around the house. He had just gotten back from jail and wasn't satisfied to see his bum brother-in-law Dauragon had been lounging around on his favorite chair, denying the fact that he had undoubtedly kidnapped his son.  
  
"I'll ask you once again. Where did you take Sora!"  
  
"Sister, are those cookies ready yet?" he called into the kitchen, ignoring his idiot brother-in-law.  
  
Mrs. Barzhad walked in with the cookies and set them on the table.  
  
"Honey, are you being mean to my brother?"  
  
"He's the one that called the police on me!"  
  
"Hey, you were a friggin' lunatic!"  
  
"Listen Mikado" Sion poked a finger in his chest.  
  
"You're not welcome here. Get OUT OF MY HOUSE"  
  
Dauragon stood up.  
  
"Make me"  
  
"You don't want me to"  
  
"I could whip you, Barzhad"  
  
"Its about what I can SAY that will make you sad, my friend" Sion said calmly.  
  
"Boys! Especially you, Sion! Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"He fired my co-worker! I liked her!" Sion yelled.  
  
"You WHAT?" Dominique became suspicious.  
  
"Sorry, sister. He has the hots for that Orchid girl I fired."  
  
"Shut your hole, Dauragon!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"I screwed your sister!"  
  
That did it. Dauragon jumped on Sion with his sister struggling to get him off. No one noticed the dark hole behind them.  
  
"Strife! What'd you do with my kid!" Sephiroth was in his own living room and pointed his sword dangerously at his co-worker.  
  
"What makes you think I can be brought in for questioning? Leave me alone!"  
  
"I'll take your sword"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Where's Riku! I'll have you fired! I'll call the police!"  
  
Cloud just stared at him.  
  
Sephiroth smiled slyly.  
  
"I'll kill Tifa"  
  
Sephiroth had a sword to his chin before he could react.  
  
"Listen. I don't know what you think gives you the authority to talk about killing people, but you'd better cut it out before you become a victim of your own stupidity, Osterot."  
  
Rikku stepped in.  
  
"Honey? I investigated. Cloud doesn't have our son."  
  
Sephiroth looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Strife"  
  
"Just go away"  
  
"Its my house . . . " Sephiroth pointed out.  
  
No one noticed the dark portal.  
  
Ansem began stood up as if unharmed. He looked directly at Riku.  
  
"Give it up, boy, you're no match."  
  
"I have Sora!"  
  
Riku looked around to see that Sora was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Uh . . . "  
  
Ansem beamed him on the head.  
  
"I said give it up!"  
  
Riku slowly rose up. He felt a million powers swirling within him.  
  
"Blitz Ace! Grand Lethal!"  
  
He performed two simultaneous attacks that knocked Ansem back into a wall. He spiraled up and gathered energy in the keyblade, looking down.  
  
"Ansem, you know those boring stories where the good guy always wins and the bad guy is always defeated?"  
  
" . . . What's your point?"  
  
"THIS IS ONE OF THEM!"  
  
He unleashed the Fallen Angel attack his father had taught him and the dark dimension disappeared. Sora flew backwards from nowhere and into a hole. Riku tried to follow him but went into a dimension of his own. When he looked up he was in his parents' house, the living room at the front door. He saw Ansem on the couch.  
  
"What?!" Riku ran to attack before Ansem dodged.  
  
"Osterot! Your kid's attacking me!"  
  
"Huh?" Sephiroth came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Riku, this is my friend Ansem. Leave him be"  
  
"I don't know what he has against me"  
  
Riku's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What about the fight? The other dimension?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life! But my name's Ansem--"  
  
Riku stormed out of the door and ran into Sora.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hey, Riku" Sora said, leaning on the wall of Riku's house.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I asked to come over and you said it was okay" Sora said slowly.  
  
"What about Ansem? Remember?"  
  
"Quit joking, dude. And I thought--"  
  
"Oh no! What about Lisa?"  
  
Zidane looked at his castle that was good as new and turned his head around, back and forth. Everything seemed fine. He couldn't even remember why he was in the dungeon. He shrugged and walked up the stairs.  
  
Riku looked down.  
  
"Now she's really gone . . . Lisa . . . "  
  
"Lisa . . .?" Sora asked.  
  
"You don't remember her. Now you'll never know her."  
  
"Riku? What the heck are you talking about? Lisa lives just around the street!"  
  
"What? Whachyootalkinabout Sora?!" Riku asked.  
  
"She's been living there for the past, like, eight years. I think she likes you but you never paid any attention to her."  
  
"What are you talking about? I thought . . . ?"  
  
"If you want to see her she's home alone right now. I saw her parent's cars drive--" Sora fell on his face because of the sonic boom Riku created when he ran.  
  
"Lisa!" Riku burst in. He ran up the stairs to find her reading a book in the hallway. Without a second though he embraced her.  
  
"Riku? What's gotten in to you?"  
  
"Lisa . . . I though I lost you!"  
  
"What? You though you lost me? " She asked, dropping the book.  
  
"You smell like strawberries. I never noticed that before"  
  
"Riku? You're really starting to freak me out. You always ignored me and-- "  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked, suddenly looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
Riku took that as a yes and felt warm when he stuck to his word. Lisa almost kept her eyes open the whole time.  
  
"R-riku?"  
  
"Are you offended?"  
  
"I'm happy!" she hugged him.  
  
"I never thought you liked me!"  
  
"I . . . love you"  
  
She paused and hugged him deeper.  
  
"You're finally returning my affection"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wanted to go to Crowned Hearts with you . . . "  
  
"Riku, your so silly. Crowned Hearts is tomorrow!"  
  
Riku just stared.  
  
"Have I really been ignoring you that much?"  
  
"For eight years, Riku."  
  
"I don't understand. But I'll make it up more than you can imagine"  
  
Everyone stared into the starry sky that night. For some reason, one star disappeared and a new star came back. The sun set in a way so that the moon looked like an imperial heart.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
